


Another Sacrificial Bride

by Otaku_LifeForEver



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Manga & Anime, Multiple Endings, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 34,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_LifeForEver/pseuds/Otaku_LifeForEver
Summary: What if another girl came to live with the Sakamakis? A girl who lived in the exact same church as Yui, but has an attitude the exact opposite of her? Someone with a dark past who has a put on a mask to hide it. Not so innocent now, is she?Fuzen Takashi is not your average victim. Will the wall crumbled to dust and the mask lifted off or will she live? How will she survive living with six sadistic royal vampire brothers and four rival Half-Bloods at school?





	1. Info

**Author's Note:**

> "Life can be a bitch. A pain in the ass if you ask me. Always having to hide beneath the mask, you can forget who you really are. But when you find that certain thing--or certain someone--life doesn't seem all that bad."

  There is an OC character in this story. This is her bio.

**Name: Fuzen Takashi (** **不全** 隆 **)**

**Meaning: Fuzen means Evil, Misfortune, Sin, and Imperfect**

**Age: 17 years old**

**Hair Color: Light Blonde**

**Eye Color: Shimmering Gold**

**Blood Type: O**

**Height: 5'3"**

**History: She was arrested at the age of 5 for homicide and was adopted by Seiji Komori to become a torture doll for the next 12 years. She was branded on her left arm** **as a reminder that she belonged to the church.** **She also has a scar running down on the left side of her face as a little "souvenir" of her first night of torture.**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

        "Ahhhh!!!!!!" 

        A high pitched scream filled the silent night, waking up the parents. They quickly rushed to their child's bedroom. "Sweetie, is there something wrong?" There was only the curtain flapping around the open window in the empty room. The moonlight shone on the messy bed with no child to be found.

        "Sweetie, is everything okay?" They carefully walked over to the bed with a worried expression on their face. It was empty. "Oh no! Honey, are you alright? Where are you?" They searched frantically over the room.

        "I'm right here Mother. Father," A girl with light blonde hair appeared in front of the doorway with a hand behind her back. Both of the parents sighed in relief. They rushed to her side. "Oh honey, was that you screaming? Is everything alright?"

        "Everything's fine, Mother, Father." The little 5 year old girl pulled a knife out from behind her. Her lips slowly turning upwards into a grin.

        "For me anyways."

♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ∞ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ 

         "Are you sure she's the murderer? She's only 5 years old." The police chief looked at the quiet, captive girl on the other side of the soundproof glass. Her hands were bound by handcuffs and her nightgown specked with dried, red ichor. 

        "Yes sir. You know the saying: Looks can be deceiving." The officer looked at the silent girl. She refused to talk during the interrogation. "Suspect was found holding a knife in front of the victims. The girl saw us and attacked one of our men. Injuries are not fatal." He hands overs an evidence bag with the knife covered with blood inside. "This is the weapon of assault. So, what do we do with her?"

        "Hand her over to me." The police chief and officer turned around to see a priest standing in the doorway. "Father Komori! What are you doing here?" 

        "I'm here to take the child. As you know, I have a daughter exactly her age. She can get very lonely when I'm not there, so I believe she would be very happy with a new sister." The police hesitated at first before pressing a button that lowered the screen that separated them and the girl.

        "Hey little girl. This is Father Komori. He's here to take you in." The girl looks up at Seiji with wonder in her eyes. Father Komori started to laugh. 

        "Look at her! She's not a murderer, but a curious child!!" The police filed a release form for her and Seiji gave her a simple white dress to change into, and took her home. The dress was a bit too large on her since hem of the dress dragged on the floor every time she walked, making her trip every once in awhile. The cotton sleeves were too long for her arms and too loose around that she to roll it up until it was practically a bundle of cloth halfway up her arm.

        They arrived at the church an hour or two later. It was secluded with only meadows stretching as far as the eye could see. It was still dark out with only the full moon and the bright stars as the only light source. The girl exits the car and stares at the simple church. 

        "Mister, what is this place?"

        "Now, now. Questions will be answered soon. But first, I want you to meet some friends of mine." They walked into the church, past the altar, and down to a hidden room beneath the church. 

        "Hey Seiji! Is this our new toy?" A man with a whip asked him. The girl looks up to Seiji with confusion. He had a sinister grin on his face.

        "Listen here. You are going to be staying here for the rest of your life. No light, no friends, just darkness." He pushed the girl to the man with the whip and walks back up the stairs up to the church. On the way up, he says, "You can forget the name your parents gave you. From now on, you're Fuzen Takashi."


	3. Moving Out

**Moving Out**

**Fuzen**

_Crack!!!_

         The whip cracked against my back. I tried so hard not to show the pain. The boy, no later in his teens, holding the whip shouts, "100! That's enough for today!" He unchains me from the wall and I fall down to the stone floor. I was in too much pain to retort at him. "You're lucky it's me today and not the old Tom cat."

          "You called?" A middle-aged man appeared behind the rack of weapons.

        "T-Tom! Fancy seeing you here."

        "Yeah, yeah." Tom shoves him aside and glared down at me. he grabbed both of my wrists and examined them. "Looks like they're healing again. Good gracious, what's with your body? I just did this yesterday." He takes out a sharp glinting knife and cuts them. "We can't let this happen." The cuts open up again and the blood spilled across the floor. I winced and let out a small whimper. 

        "It's lucky for us that the miss left. Now we don't have to be quiet about this anymore!" I smirked at him in the dark.

        "E-Except Sundays. That's my personal holiday." I can tell that he got pissed at me since he pulled on my hair so abruptly that I yelled out in pain.

        "Anyways, you can yell out all you want!!" I kept silent. _Oh hell nah!! Like I'm giving in to the likes of you!! I'm not gonna let them get to me!_

        The previous boy left me in Tom's "care". Then, Tom started to take his knife and slash it at me. After a couple of minutes, he got bored.

        "Get back in your cage!!" He kicked me back to my home, sweet, home made of steel and bars and locked me in. "As for today, no food for you. You didn't scream enough! As long as you wear that mark, you are never leaving this place." He stormed back upstairs, leaving me to lie in my own blood. _  
_

_That sadistic bastard..._

♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ∞ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪

        "Psst! Fuzen, wake up!" I woke up to a sound of man's voice. It was the boy who whipped me earlier. I stayed quiet. "Hey, Tom cat got you pretty bad." He hands me a roll of bandages through the bars. "For your wrists. You heal pretty quickly, but it's safer this way." I took the roll from his hand. "Wrap this up when you leave later." He ran back up the stairs.

_Leave?_ I was so confused. Suddenly, the Head Priest walked in.

        "Fuzen Takashi, as you know, a few months ago, Seiji Komori had to go overseas for work and his adoptive daughter, Yui Komori, had to go live with some distant relatives. Out of the blue, he said to hand you over to those relatives. I will have one of the priest drive you there. That's all." He heads back up after telling me this.

_What the heck just happened? 12 years stuck in this Hell hole, and now I'm free?_

        The boy who gave me the bandages came back and unlocked my cage. "Come on! I'm suppose to drive you there!" he gave me a cheeky grin. I carefully took his hand and he led me up to the second floor of the church, me limping on the way up.

        "Here! A change of clothes and more. You wouldn't want to show up in that." I looked down at blood stained dress I have grown into and worn for the past 12 years. "Oh right! I'll just leave you to change. Just call me when you're done." He left me with a pair of ripped jeans, a black bra (surprisingly the right size) a black sleeveless tank with a shred-like back, white socks, black lacy underwear (I honestly don't know anymore), and black low-top shoes. Vans, I think. I quickly changed into the new clothes and called him back inside.

        "Alright! You ready to go?" I stayed quiet. He looked at me with confusion. "I don't get it. All these years with a rebellious attitude, yesterday you're so quiet. What happened?"

        "Hey, is this mine?" I completely ignored his question and pointed to a black suitcase.

        "Yeah, there's more clothes, a pair of combat boots, and other stuff." He paused for a moment and said, "I felt bad that you've been tortured for 12 years straight. And for that _thing_." He said the last part awkwardly.My hand instinctively went up to the left side of my face where the tattoo was. A "souvenir" for when I first came here. The left arm was branded as punishment later on.

        I was surprised that he did this for me. "Come on." I dragged him back down to my cage. I moved a loose stone inside my cage and pulled out a pair of headphones, an iPod, and a valuable looking ring hanging on a single, thin silver chain.

        "Who says I stayed here 24/7?"

***Girl in both pictures is Fuzen***


	4. Some "Distant Relatives"

**Some "Distant Relatives"**

**Fuzen**

        We rode the the "distant relative's" house in complete silence. the only sound you could hear is me fiddling with the ring hanging by the chain around my neck every time the car hit a bump and occasionally humming. 

        "Hey Fuzen, are you sure you don't want to cut your hair? I mean, it's a bit too long, and the red is never going away." I took a look at my hair. It was at waist length, and the red streaks in my blonde hair that could never be washed off.

        "Nah, this is a souvenir from the times I slept in my blood. This is a keeper along with my other battle-scars." I pointed at the tattoo and I lifted my wrist which were wrapped in the already-bloodied bandages he gave me. "Although, I don't want this to be noticeable." I putted on an oversized hoodie with the quote F*ck the world and headphones on. "Besides, you've already done enough for me. You snuck in things to heal me, and—with the exception of the frequent rain showers—I haven't had a relaxing bath in years!!" I laughed as I flashed a smile at him.

        I started thinking about the times in that church. Surrounded by endless grass fields and flower meadows. Civilization was miles away, hours of walking doesn't come close to describing the distance. There was rarely any signal or reception out in the quiet countryside. The iPod and headphones were gifts from...someone. The ring was a keepsake from Kaz...from Ka...from who?

_Huh? Where did this ring come from?_

♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ∞ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪

        I got off at a mansion.

_Damn! Going from Hell to something else! I am now 1000% positive that bastard made a mistake!_

        "I guess this is goodbye." I said to the boy and he gave me a cheeky grin.

        "I guess so."

        I walked towards the door before turning back with a mischievous smile on my face. "If one of the priest notice something off with his credit card, your lips are sealed, 'kay?" I turned away and ran up the stairs leading to the double doors with my suitcase in my left hand. I heard the sound of the car engine getting softer as the car drove away, leaving me at the front door. I released a breath that I didn't notice I was holding.

_Good job keeping the wall from not crumbling.  
_

        I praised myself before taking the door knocker and knocking three times. It wasn't even a second later when the door slowly creaked open.

 _I have a feeling that this isn't going to be a good life for me here on out._  
**  
**

**Laito**

_Aww, where did Bitch-chan go? I'm craving her blood right now~._ I was sulking by myself in the main room when a familiar scent filled the air.

 _That's weird. That smell is blood, but it's not Bitch-chan's. I'm gonna check it out._ I ran out of the living room. _Maybe this one could fill me up!!_


	5. Meet the Sakamaki

**Meet the Sakamaki**

**Fuzen**

        I went inside the mansion with my headphones still on.

_This must be the entrance hall. It's pretty dark though._ I thought as I squinted my eyes to readjust, but I could see a bit thanks to the dimly lit candles (And a 12 year experience in dark.)

        "Looks like a human girl wandered through. Probably injured."

        I turned around to see a boy no later than 17 with shoulder-length, reddish-brown and bright green eyes which seemed like they were glowing in the dark. He tipped his fedora and smirked.

      "Oh? You can see very well in the dark. Most of my prey would look around like a lost bunny before finding me." He suddenly appeared before me in a blink of an eye. _What the fuck? Does he have super speed or something?_

       "Who the fuck are you?" I clenched both of hands into fists. He ignored my question and twirled a lock of my hair around his finger.

        "You don't have to know. All you have to do is worry about what's going to happen to you." Suddenly, I felt my hoodie bring ripped off my body and land at my feet. He swept my hair to one side and locked both of my arms behind me. "You smell really nice. Especially your blood."

        Instinctively, I kneed him where the sun don't shine, and he loosens his grip on me. I seized the chance to kick him onto his stomach. Unfortunately, due to the constant pain in my ribcage and weakened legs (and having the worse luck at the worst possible time), my reaction time was too slow and I got pinned against the wall by the pervert.

        "Oh? You're a feisty one~." He said seductively in my ear. His hot breath left a tingling feeling on my ear as he lowered his head to the crook of my neck and— _did he just lick me?_

        "Oi Laito! You're not drinking from Chichinashi again, are you?" A new voice appeared from the top of the stairs. I looked up. He looks exactly this guy on the floor, except shorter hair. _Must be fraternal twins._

        "No~. I've found someone tastier~." 'Laito' replied flirtatiously, not bringing his head up from my neck. _Jeez, at least answer properly, boke._

        "Ayato, Laito, care to explain the commotion?" Another voice appeared at the bottom of the stairs. I look over to see another man—guessing 18—with dark purple hair and glasses. "Also, Laito, please take your infelicitous activities to your private room."

        'Laito' hesitated for a moment, before I heard him sigh in defeat. Before he lifted his head, he. . . bit me?!?!

        "Aww. She just wandered in here like a lost bunny." He whined. I picked up my hoodie and put it on again.

        "Didn't Seiji Komori call you guys?" I asked warily. "Apparently, I'm living here now." Everyone here had a confused look on their face.

        "Ayato, Laito, gather everyone at the living room." The dark-haired man ordered the two. After they left, I followed him to the living room. By the time we got there, the two red heads were already there along with a boy with light purple hair holding a teddy, a white haired boy, and a sleeping blonde on the opposite couch.

_Huh. All guys. Must be around 17 and 18. But someone's missing._

        "This girl here said that Seiji sent her here. Did anyone hear anything from him?" Everyone except the blonde shook their head. "Shuu, what about you?" The blonde opened one of his eyes.

        "Yeah, I got a phone call from him. He said that an imperfect blonde girl will be coming to live with us." _Imperfect?! Still a dumbfuck bastard as always._

        "Huh? So she's the same as Pancake?"

       "Who's the same as me?" I turned around. Platinum blonde, pink sherbet eyes, yup. It's no mistake.

        "Oi, Yui! Meet the new girl! She's gonna be living with us now."

**Yui**

        I walked into the living room out of curiosity. _Ayato-kun's talking about me?_ I found everyone inside with a girl with blonde hair with red streaks and a tattoo on the left side of her face.

        "Oi Yui!" Ayato called me over. "Meet the new girl! She's gonna be living with us now." T _his girl? I have to save her from these people!_ I walked up to her and said, "You have to get out of here!"

        "Why should I?" She asked.

        "These people are ....... vampires! They're going to feed off of you!!"

        "Bitch-chan, that's a bit harsh you know." Laito complained.

        "Wait, hold up!" The girl said. "So you're telling me that all these guys here are vamps and if I stay, I'll become a food bank."

        "Pretty much." Ayato answered.

        The girl smirked. "Prove it." She rolls up her sleeve, revealing a bloodied bandage and waves it around to tempt them. "If you say they're what they are, get them to drink my blood."

        Unfortunately, it worked.


	6. Yui's My...

**Yui's My...**

**Fuzen**

_Vampires. Wow._

        Those were the two thoughts that came up in my head. I mean, it does explain the super-speed and needle-like canines that I saw (and felt on my neck). Besides, all these guys couldn't have gotten to the living room in less than a minute if Megane just told the redheads to get everyone here with the size of the mansion.

        Looking at Yui, she's paler than a regular person, and I can see bite marks on her neck and legs (I can guess who's responsible for the legs) . Plus, they all became tense as I waved my bloody wrist around. But, if I'm gonna live with them, gonna have to find the level of pain. Just my luck, the fedora one had to take the bait. He grabbed my arm and sunk his fangs through the bandage.

        "Sugoi!!! Her blood is as sweet as Bitch-chan's!" I quickly took my wrist away from him as I took a new roll and rewrapped the old stained one, then rolling my sleeve back down until it was back to sweater paws.

        "Alright, that's enough; I believe you."

        "You're taking this much easier than Pancake did over here."

        "Yeah, I guess it's much better than the hell hole I've been through for the past 12 years. Anyways, care to introduce me?" I muttered the first sentence rapidly under my breath then asked the question.

        "Oh yeah," Laito swung his arm around my shoulder. "You already know me—Laito—, Reiji over there, and Ayato, who is currently harassing Bitch-chan. (And when he meant by harassing, I mean calling her Pancake and complaining why she's flat.) The one with Teddy is Kanato, sleepyhead over there is Shuu, the loner is Subaru. Welcome to the family!!" Yui was still arguing with Ayato about her chest. "Almost forgot! Bitch-chan real name is,"

        "Yui Komori, adoptive daughter of Seiji Komori." I interrupted. Everyone was surprised at my response.

        "Yeah. Do you know each other?"

        "Of course." I pushed his arm off me. "Fuzen Takashi. Yui's older sister."

♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ∞ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪

        After all of that, Reiji told me that I was to room with Yui. The room is very spacious considering that it's only for one person. I was so tired from today, so I plopped down on the queen-sized bed after taking off the sweater hoodie. Yui sat down on the opposite side.

        "Ano, Takashi-san," "No honorifics. Fuzen's fine." "H-Hai. Fuzen, what did you mean by older sister?" I rolled over without lifting my head to face her. 

        "Technically, I'm adopted like you, so we're not blood-related. I'm older than you by 3 months. When you were 5 years old, one night, I was brought to the church you lived in from the police by no one else but your father."

        "Why were you at the police?" Yui asked. 

        I hesitated before answering, "I committed homicide. I killed my own parents." It was silent for a moment, but I continued.

        "Anyways, the police planned to execute me at dawn, but your father came to take me in. He said he was going to adopt me."

        "He believed that you could be saved because you were one of God's children." Yui smiled. I laughed at her innocence.

        "Please, one of God's children? He believed that I could be saved? This is what happens when you believe." Her smile faded away. "You're such a naive girl. You see, I tell you that I've spent the last 12 years in the same church you lived in, but you've never seen me. Ever." I sat up.

        "I guess your father told you never to go near the alter?" She nods. "And you listened, of course. Well, that's where I was kept. Past the altar, there are stairs leading down to a stone-cold room. Home Sweet Home. Where I've stayed and tortured for 12 years!!"

        "Tortured?!" Yui yelled in shock.

        "Yup! You see this tattoo on my face? That was a welcoming gift. The arm's a punishment. Whipped, cut, you name it, I probably have the scar!" I swept my hair to one side and revealed my back covered with scars and cuts. The whip lashes from earlier were still fresh. "All of this happened because your bastard-of-a-father took me in." I can see the disbelief in Yui's eyes.

        "N-No, my father is a kind and caring person. He would never do something that God wouldn't like." I pitied her. I turned back to her and gave her a hug.

        "I get it. Your savior is my enemy. That can't change." Yui started to cry. "Hey, it wasn't all hell for me. I often snuck out to the apple tree at night. Although, that did earn me my brand mark on my arm, but we're not talking about this right now. I self-educated myself in my spare time. Even taught myself self-defense." Yui calmed down until she was sniffling.

_Although, self-defense was useless since I didn't have the physical strength to fight back after each day, and that my legs have the worst timing when I'm capable to stand up for myself. Just like that time with Laito. I still hate myself for that._

        "Hey, let's change the subject. how's living with the guys?" Yui pulls away and sighs.

        "Honestly, I don't even know how to describe it. I mean, the triplets—Laito-kun, Kanato-kun, and Ayato-kun—can be handfuls, especially Ayato-kun. My advice, don't get on their bad side. Ayato-kun is the troublemaker and tends to be arrogant. Laito-kun is extremely perverted, but can easily change personality in a snap. Kanato-kun is childlike, but never touch Teddy, or his sweets. Ever. Reiji-san is also pretty arrogant and prideful, but he's really strict and strives for perfection. You could almost say 'Butler-like.' (Yes, my lord. I'm sorry I had to put it there.) Shuu is always listening to music and rarely talks. Subaru, I'm warning you, be careful around him. He easily loses his temper and gets really violent." 

        As if on cue, you can hear Subaru say 'Fuck!' and loud crash afterwards. Yui shook her head. "Looks like he broke another wall." _Damn, another wall? That guy need to take it down a notch. Maybe two...thousand._

        "OK, so far I have Ayato's and Shuu's, but Kanato's is a bit difficult."

        "What are you talking about?" Yui asked in confusion.

        "What else? Their name! Ayato's Ōmono, AKA Mr. BS, and Shuu's Rilakkuma!! I'll think of names for the rest of the munches later."

        Yui broke into fits of laughter. "Rilakkuma?! Mr. BS?! Fuzen, where are you getting these from?" That was a refreshing change. I waited until her laughter died down to giggles.

        "Hey Fuzen, is it okay if I call you Fu-chan?"

        "Be my guest."

        Yui smiled and gave me a hug. "Yay!! Yui will protect Fu-chan from the Sakamaki because she's my Onee-chan!!"

_Or the other way around, you're gonna need all the help you can get._


	7. Don't Tempt Him, Or Else...

**Don't Tempt Him, Or Else**

**Fuzen**

"Oi Chichinashi! Did you cut yourself or something? The entire mansion reeks of blood, and it's really strong in your room!!" Ayato came barging in.

        "Ayato-kun!" Yui said in surprise and sat up straight.

        "Hey, Ayato! Have you ever heard of knocking?" I yelled at him, but he waved me off.

        "Yeah, yeah. So why's the scent of blood so strong here?" He looks around the room. "Everyone's been smelling it since Kyonyū came here."

        "Hey!! Who are you calling Kyonyū?!" I shouted.

        "Fu-chan, it's not you is it?" Yui asked.

        "Probably, or maybe it's this." I got off the bed and walked over to my suitcase.

        "What's inside?" Ayato appears behind me.

        "Geez! You've never heard of privacy, do you?" I unzipped the suitcase. "If you want to know, I have clothes, a pair of combat boots, lingerie, and," I waved a blood bag at his face. "10 of these."

        "What the—?!" Ayato and Yui shouted in surprise.

        "What? When they don't feed you, how else are you going to survive? The hospital bank is really easy to break into. Want one?" I offered one to Ayato.

        "You're really the opposite of Pancake, and you lived under the same roof. And I'll take an O positive." I threw him a 1/2 pint blood bag. I picked up an AB negative and drank around a quarter pint of it. Ayato just drank it all. I wiped the blood off from my mouth and threw the bag back into the suitcase.

        "You should try some Yui. O positive is the sweetest, and A negative is the least." Yui shook her head. I shrugged. "Suit yourself."

        "Hey Kyonyū, you sure you're not a vampire yourself?" Ayato asked.

        "Oi Ōmono, I'm pretty sure sure I'm not, and don't call me Kyonyū. I'm not your prey like Yui over there—no offense, Yui."

        "Why did you call me?" Ayato had a mad glint in his eyes.

        "Fu-chan, don't get on his bad side." Yui warned me, but I ignored her. (Cause I only listen to my damn self.)

        "You heard me Ōmono. Or should I call you Mr. BS?" He dropped the empty blood bag and clenched his hands into fists. I think I got him pissed off since he lunged at me and me pinned me down on the bed.

        "You can't make names for me, only I can do that to you and Pancake over there." Yui was just speculating the scene from a corner. "Call me Ōre-sama."

        I stayed silent for a moment before cracking a smile. "So is it Ōmono or Mr. BS?" I taunted him some more as I struggled to break free. He growled at me before sinking his fangs just below my collarbone. _Ouch!! Is he trying to scare me? Geez!!_

        "D-Didn't you already have some blood?" I asked, but he answered by gripping my wrists harder. I bit my lips in order to not make any sound.

        "Fu-chan!!" Yui yelled my name, but someone held her back.

        "No fair Bitch-chan, I didn't get any of your blood today. Let's have our own fun, shall we~?" Laito appeared and pinned her against the wall. "You smell extra sweet tonight." He ripped open her top and sank his fangs into her chest.

        "Kyaa!!"

        "Y-Yui,"

        "Oi, Kyonyū, pay attention to me. Also, I want some noise out of that mouth of yours." He bit me harder.

        "For the last time time, don't call me Kyonyū! Aaahh!!!" Ayato sucked at least over 1/2 of the blood in my body. (Hey, when blood loss is a daily thing for you, ya gotta keep count.) He finally stops and I can see my blood trickling down the corner of his mouth.

        "That's enough for tonight. Better be careful unless you want be sucked dry. Got it?" He licked the last few drops of blood off my collarbone and gets off.

        "H-Hai Ōmono-sama!!" I weakly saluted. I can see him shake his head and—I think he smiled a bit. Who knows? I lost a lot of blood—and he left.

        "L-Laito-kun," _Shit. Almost forgot about Yui._

        "Oi L-Laito! Y-You're gonna drain up poor Yui. Stop now, and I'll consider becoming dessert for you tomorrow night." Laito looks up from a nearly unconscious Yui and smirks.

        "You little masochist. Alright, I was going to give her back anyway." He pushed Yui and she falls on the bed. "See you at school tomorrow, Subeta-chan." He winks at me and leaves.

        "Yeah right, you weren't gonna let her go at all."

        "F-Fu-chan, you okay?" Yui asked in between pants.

        "Yeah, just lost over half of the blood my body in one sitting. No biggie."

        "Over half?!" Yui quickly sat up and instantly regretted it and flopped back down.

          "Hey, careful. From the looks of it, Laito drank at least 1.5 pints. With 6 vamp brothers, you get pretty anemic really fast and frequent. Anyways, what did Laito say 'bout school?"

        "Oh. Reiji must've registered you for night school. From now on, you're nocturnal." She said before passing out.

        "Huh, my life keeps getting better and better." I said. "Notice that there is lots of sarcasm in my voice." I weakly laughed, then stopped when I started seeing black dots floating in my vision.

        "Nee, Yui. I lied about the hospital bank."

        I blacked out.


	8. School....Yay ಥ_ಥ

**School....Yay** **ಥ** **_** **ಥ**

_A 5 year old girl stood in a blood-red room with a dead couple in front of her. "Mommy? Daddy? Are you sleeping?" She lightly shook them._

_"Mommy and Daddy are never going to wake up ever again." The little girl turned around to see a large man with dark green hair and dark crimson eyes._

_"Can you help me mister? Can you help wake up my parents?" The man gave out a small laugh and lifted her up so that their eyes met. He gave her a small smile and said, "Your eyes, they're different than the rest. A shimmering gold that shines brighter than any star or jewel. Beatrix, you killed them remember? Your first kill." The girl looks at him in confusion._

_"Beatrix? My name is Y—." But the girl got interrupted by the sound of sirens outside the house._

_"Beatrix," He got the girl's attention again. "I'll see you again in 12 years. Before I leave, please take care of the people who are going to get you. I love you." He kisses her on the forehead and leaves._

_"Hey! Little girl, are you alright?" The girl turned with a sinister grin and held out her knife._

_"I'm fine."_   
  


**Fuzen**

"-chan,"

"Fu-chan,"

"Fu-chan!"

"Eh?" I woke up with a startle. I was still in yesterday's clothes and Yui was already in her school uniform holding a pillow.

"Finally, you're awake! If you didn't wake up for another second, I would've thrown this pillow at your face!"

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" I said groggily. "I'm still anemic from yesterday!" _What was that dream? Was it a memory?_ I thought about the dream I had. _Beatrix? Who was that man?_

"Fu-chan, after you shower, go see Reiji-san. Oh, and take this." Yui gave me a cranberry juice box before walking out.

I quickly showered and put on a black tank and short mesh shorts, and walked over to Reiji's room while drinking from the cranberry juice box Yui gave me.

 _Let's see, down the hall, make a right, and the 3rd door on the left._ I knocked before hearing him say, "Come in." I went inside to see Reiji working on some potion.

"You finally woke up. Here is your schedule and uniform. You have most of your classes with Yui, so just follow her around. Also," He hands me a small, blue potion bottle. "Yui told me about your scars. Take this and your scars should disappear within a week."

"Wow, thanks Reiji-san. You, know, any more nice acts from you, and I might call you Mother." I shook the bottle at him and he chuckled.

"I might have to discipline you after school. Now go get changed." He shooed me away and I ran back to my room as I looked at the schedule. (Occasionally, bumping into a wall, damn being anemic!!) _Aww, the uniform is so strict and boring!! Time to change it up!!_

 

**Yui**

_What's taking Fu-chan so long? Everyone else is already here._ Everyone was waiting for Fuzen in the limo.

"Oi Chichinashi, what's taking Kyonyū forever to get here?" Ayato elbowed me.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because you drained over half the blood in her body last night!!!" I emphasized the last sentence. "She was so anemic that she almost couldn't wake up or walk straight without bumping into something."

"Not anymore!!"

"Aahhh!!!" I screamed in surprise. "F-Fu-chan, what are you wearing?!"

 

♥    ♥    ♥   ♥

**For anyone reading this, I forgot to put in the meaning of the nicknames.**

**Ōmono - Big Shot**   
**Kyonyū - Big Breast**

**I'll be thinking of some more names for Subaru, Laito, and Kanato. If you guys have any ideas, comment below.**


	9. New Outfit and Math

**New Outfit and Math**

 

**Fuzen**

        "F-Fu-chan, what are you wearing?!" Yui screamed. I looked down at my clothes, then back to Yui.

        "My uniform?" I stated the obvious.

        "That is not a uniform!!" Yui retorted.

_ **A few minutes before ...** _

        "There, this is much better!" I looked into my new outfit. I wore a black bikini bralette outlined in red with the white dress shirt half-open 4 buttons from the collar down and the school blazer unbuttoned. I ditched the traditional knee-length uniform skirt and went with a black mini skirt that stopped mid-thigh with a chain cross pendant fastened around the waist. I also ditched the huge, pink bow since they were way too girly for me, so I wore a red tie like a choker.

        I look over at my reflection again. "Hmm, there's something missing." I checked my makeup. "Let's see, eye liner, tattoo, I got it!!" I unraveled the new bandages on my left wrist and dabbed the blood on my pale pink lips. "There! Much better!" My blood red lips stood out against my pale skin and gold eyes.

        "Alright," I quickly drank the potion Mother—I mean Reiji—gave me and bolted out the door. 

        "Let's go!!"

**_ Back to the limo ... _ **

        "What?! Hey, at least I'm wearing something that has the school crest on it. Why don't you complain about Ōmono?"

        "But—." Yui began, but Reiji cut in.

        "Let's talk about this on the way, before we're late." The limo started to move and Yui continued scolding me.

        "Honestly Fu-chan, this is too much (or too little, in a matter of speaking). And where did you get that lipstick? As far as I'm concerned, you only have eyeliner and mascara." I could help but smile as I twirled a lock of my hair. 

        "Sweet, naive Yui. Use that small brain of yours. I don't have lipstick, and the color is very much alike to a certain liquid. I wonder what that could be?" I exaggerated the last sentence and rest my hand on my chin. Yui looks at me confusingly for a moment, until it hit her.

        "Are you kidding me?! You used your blood for that?!"

        "Ding, ding, ding!!"

        "So that explains the blood I smell." Laito wrapped an arm around me a flirty way.

        "That and my battle-scars. By the way, thank you Reiji. The pain's already going away."

        Reiji looks up his book and says, "No need to thank me, just don't get into any more trouble." I slouch back down and muttered, "Yes mother.", but I'm pretty sure everyone heard since they were trying to stifle their laughs. ("trying")

        "Anyway, Subeta-chan," Laito drew my attention back to him. Before he could say anything else, I held up a finger between us.

        "No nicknames. I'm not like Yui there." (Yui: "Hey!") Unfortunately, he didn't listen.

        "Whatever you say, Slut-chan." He leans in to whisper in my ear. "Don't forget our deal."

♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ∞ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪

        School was boring as fuck.

        First period was—surprisingly—AP Calculus with the two eldest. How I got in that class, I don't know. I decided to pull a Shuu and slept in class with my headphones on. 

        "Ms. Takashi? Would you please pay attention in class?"

        "Huh?" I woke up to see the teacher giving me a disapproving look. "But I was listening." I said while rubbing my eye and taking my headphones off. I can see some of the students snicker and roll their eyes at me. The teacher quirked his eyebrow at me.

        "Really? Please solve the challenge problem." I glanced at the problem in the textbook before sitting back.

        "The answer is 189. By simplifying the right side using exponent rules, and the left side by factoring: [x^1/2 * y^1/5]^10. Only 1568 would fit this since the exponents conveniently work out for 5 and 2, exactly matching the exponents for x and y. When we set the left and right sides equivalent to each other, we get (2^5)*(7^2). Therefore, x is 2 and y is 7. For equation #2, we isolate z by raising both sides to the (-3/2) power, so z=1/27. Finally answering the question: What is yz^-1? yz^-1 = 7(1/27)^-1 = 7*27=189. Did I get it right?" 

        I looked at the teacher with a sweet smile. He had a surprised look on his face before saying, "T-That's correct. Please pay attention now." He walks away and everyone in class was staring at me with wide eyes. With the exception of the two vampires. Shuu was sleeping in class—how the hell does the teacher catch me but not him?!—and Reiji. who was giving me a impressed look.

 

**Reiji**

_That girl is actually smarter than she looks. Although, she still needs to be discipline after school._

♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ∞ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ **  
**

**Fuzen**

        I got bored after first period, so I decided to ditch class for the rest of the day and headed up to the little courtyard on the rooftop. I lied beside the white roses and slept.

        "-zen, Fuzen, WAKE UP ALREADY!!!"

        "Eh?!" I sat up fully awake to see a Subaru staring straight at me with an annoyed expression on his face. "Oh, it's just you." I was about to go back to sleep, but he pulled me up by the arm.

        "Come on, it's almost sixth period. Everyone's waiting." Subaru pulled me towards the door, but I pulled away. 

        "Why do I have to? It's Music. Besides, I can tell you skipped class too. 5th period?" I can see him clench his fists and grit his teeth.

        "You're coming with me!!" He raised his fist to the wall, but I caught it before it could cause any damage. He looked surprised when I caught his fist.

        "Now, do you really think that's a good idea? You'd have to pay for school damage and you might've hurt yourself." I pouted to add for extra effect. He still looked surprised and grip relaxed. I smiled and took his hand.

        "Come on, let's go to class." I can see a hint of pink on his cheek before he hid his face.

        "W-Whatever, let's just go now." I giggled and let him pull me to Music.

 _What a tsundere_.

 

**Subaru**

_What the hell am I blushing for? I don't like her or anything...Arghhh!!!!!!!!_


	10. Save Me

**Save Me**

**Fuzen**

       Apparently, my last class had to be Music with Yui and the brothers. Just why? And our teacher had to be a French lady too. "Alright everyone, I'd like you to meet the new girl. Please introduce yourself."

        "Name's Fuzen Takashi."

        I can hear the other students murmur, "Who'd name their daughter evil?" "What's with that creepy tattoo on her face?" "Is she a delinquent?"

        The teacher told everyone to settle down, then asked me, "Do you play anything?"

        "I do, actually. I play the piano." _Wait, why did I say that?_

         "Really? Can you play something for us?" I nodded and took a seat at the piano. I raised my hands up to the keys and began to play.

        _What the hell's happening?! My body's moving on its own!!_ Then, I started to sing.

        _I can't believe I sang that. It does reflect my past, but—Forget that, I played the damn piano without a single mistake!!_ As I finished, I took a bow and headed back to my seat. The entire room was quiet with the exception of the echo of the last note ringing through the room.

        "T-That was, a-amazing." the teacher stumbled over her words. The students snapped out of their trance-like gaze and started to applaud. "Where did you learn such talent?" I shrugged off the question and turned to Yui and the brothers who were still in a trance. I snapped my fingers at them.

        "Hey guys? Show's over." They quickly came back to reality.

        "Fu-chan, what was that?" Yui asked. I shook my head.

        "I don't know." The thing I knew about the song I just played that it was in my music playlist. Then I added, "Hey, do you guys need tissues? You're crying." They all feel their cheeks in surprise.

        "Tears? Slut-chan's song must have been something." Laito said and smiled at me. We spent the rest of the class working on a song with a piano solo. Of course, I was asked to the part. After class ended, Yui pulled me out of the classroom with the Sakamaki brothers, and I became center of attention.

        "Fu-chan, what was that? It was breathtaking!"

        "Pancake's right. That was the first time I ever heard you like that." I raised my hands up in confusion.

        "I told you, I don't know. I can't play the piano." Yui looks at me with confusion.

        "But, you—"

        "I know. I played it in front of you guys, but that wasn't me. My body was moving on its own. It was like..like I was possessed."

        "So it seems," I hear Reiji mutter from under his breath.

        "Hmm?" I said before I was pulled away from my group. "Eh?!"

        I ended up at the same rooftop with the white roses with a blonde boy that had a blue eye and his hair covering his other eye. "Hey, you looked like you were in a pinch."

        "Not really, but appreciate the help. I kinda wanna get away for a while." I leaned on the railing and smiled.

        "Well, I also wanted to get away from the girls." He gave me a smile back. I laughed.

         "Yeah, I can probably tell with your looks." I stared up into the night sky. "It's sure is pretty tonight." He nods in agreement. A silence falls between us. It wasn't like an awkward silence, but more like a peaceful one.

        "Nee, Kou. Who's....the girl...with you?" A pale boy with black hair and bandages around his neck and arm appeared out the shadows. Looking closely at him, I noticed a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose.

        "Yeah Kou, who's the girl?" Another person appeared next to the pale boy. He had a dark blonde, almost brown hair tied into a messy bun with his bangs and some stray strands hanging out from the back.

        "Just a girl I picked up from the Sakamaki." He answered, then turned to me. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kou Mukami, the slow talker there is Azusa, and that's Yuuma. We're brothers. Although Ruki-kun isn't here yet."

        "You mean the guy that towering behind you?" I pointed out. Kou turns around and yelps out in surprise.

        "Ruki-kun!! Don't sneak up on me like that!!" Kou turns back to me. "Oh yeah, this is Ruki, our older brother." Ruki had black hair and black-blue eyes with a military demeanor to him. His black web choker especially caught my attention.

        "Nice to meet you all. I'm Takashi Fuzen. So, you guys know the Sakamaki brothers?" They all nodded their heads.

        "You can say we had a bit of a run-in in the past." Ruki said. I nodded my head. "So, you vamps did something to Yui, am I right?" I asked. They all look at me with surprise and tensed up. I laughed at their expressions.

        "So I am right. I'm their 2nd livestock, but don't worry, your secret's safe with me." I winked at them. Kou was first to snap out of his shock as he wrapped his arms around me.

        "Don't scare like that Fu-chan!!!" He called me by the name Yui calls me. I ruffled his hair.

        "Don't worry, I'm good at keeping secrets." I grinned at him while he pouted and fixed his hair.

        "Oi Kyonyū!!!! Where the fuck are you?!" That voice surprised and scared me.

        "Shit!! Thanks to Kou, I'm gonna be dead!! And I don't know if that's gonna be literal or not!!!" I peeped down to see Yui and everyone else down there.

        "Well, wish me luck." I sighed in defeat.

        "Good luck. Fu-chan!!"

        "Don't die...Ōkami-chan."

        "Just get going Ushi."

        "Bye, Kachiku."

        I smiled at them one last time before standing on the railing facing them and gave them two-finger salute.   
          
        "See ya." I fell back.

**Ōkami-chan : Wolf-chan**   
**Ushi : Cow**   
**Kachiku : Livestock**

**Guess who said what.**


	11. Punishment Time

**Punishment Time**

**Kou**

        We all rush to the railing where Fuzen fell from. She free-falled for a moment before using her legs to bounce off from wall to wall and caught a tree branch with one arm and did a somersault in the air and lands on both feet in front of the Sakamakis and Yui.

        "Fu-chan really scared me there, but I give that entrance a 10/10." I sighed a breath of relief.

        "Ōkami-chan..is really...amazing." Azusa said in awe.

        "Ushi's dead." Yuuma bluntly said while munching on his sugar cubes.

        "Kachiku's surprisingly not your average human." Ruki pointed out.

        "Well, no derp Ruki. Fu-chan just did that in high heel boots." We all marvel at the sight of what comes next.

 

**Fuzen**

_Wow, I am rocking this landing!!!_ I landed in front of the Sakamakis and Yui. _I give that a 20/10._

        "Fu-chan, where have you been?!" Yui ran towards me.

        "Up there." I pointed at the rooftop from where I jumped off from, then waved at the four shadowy figures looking down at us. "Hey guys!!" The only figure I see waving at me was Kou.

        "Slut-chan, who are you waving to?" Laito asked me. I turned back to face them.

        "Oh, just some friends I made when I was dragged away from the group. Four _vampire_ friends, that is." Everyone's faces conveyed of shock and surprise. _Yup, I got them there._

        "Come on, let's deal with Fuzen at home." Reiji said calmly and we all piled into the limo.

_Uh oh._

♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ∞ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ 

        "Okay, Slut-chan, we'll give you a 30 second head start, even though that wouldn't be enough for you." I scoffed at him before opening the door to run.

        "Whatever. Whoever catches me first gets to punish me in any way, but not enough to kill me, just enough on the brinks of death, yadi-yada-ya. 'Kay? Wish me luck!!" I bolted straight for the mansion.

        "Now where to hide, where to hide?"

        " _Let me take over for now._ " _Huh? Who are you?_

        " _Just someone that's been with you for a long time. Now, do you trust me or not?_ " Should I or should I not trust this voice? Then again, I'm being chased by bloody-thirsty do-S vampires. _You got yourself a deal, lady._

        " _Okay, I lend you my powers for the time being. The rest is up to you._ "

        "Slut-chan!! You better be ready!!!" I decided to hide high up in the tree. _I'm gonna be found out in less than—._

        "Nee Teddy, Fuzen-san is really bad at hiding." I find Kanato sitting on a branch higher than mine. _I  didn't even finish my thought yet! Let's see what these powers can do._

        "Not in the mood for being punished tonight, so yeah." I jumped down from the tree and landed softly on the grass. (Note that I was 10 meters of the ground.) _Wow, this sure comes in handy._ But then, I got immediately got caught by the perv.

        "I can't believe you ran away from me. You didn't forget our deal, did you?" He pouted. I replied in the same whiny tone.

        "Of course I didn't. I just didn't wanna be sucked dry." I took his fedora and put it on my head. "Bai bai." 

        I jumped up from ground-level to the mansion rooftop. _Man, I am loving this!!_ I can see Laito in shock when I jumped out of his arms. I sat down at the edge of the roof and dangled my legs over. _Wow, it really is peaceful when you don't have any vamps on your tail._ I decided to let my guard down and rest my eyes for a bit.

        Unfortunately for me, it hasn't been a minute and I can feel the presence of all six brothers hovering around me. I lazily opened one of my eyes and I was right. "Oh, hey guys. Great night." I feel myself getting pulled up by the shirt and dangled over the roof. "You wouldn't dare to." But, they did. Whoever was holding me—probably Subaru—dropped me and I see them smiling at me. I flipped them off and free-falled down. I fell on the grass and stared up at the stars. _Huh, that was a softer landing than I thought_. They all appeared hovering over me again and I raised my hands in defeat.

        "You got me. Who's first?"

♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ∞ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪

        After, hours of biting, whipping, being a potion tester, and more torture, I finally got some shut eye. Reiji said that I couldn't go to school for a few weeks since the potions he made me test gave me potion poisoning, plus, I need my blood to replenish.

**Sakamaki Brothers Meeting**

        The Sakamaki gathered at the main room after Fuzen passed out from all that.

        "Did everyone think there was something off with Slut-chan tonight?" Laito asked them. They all nodded.

        "Teddy saw Fuzen jump from the roof of the school and landed perfectly like a neko."

        "Was Kyonyū always like that? I mean, she denied knowing how to play the piano, and she clearly played in front of us."

        "She did, but did anyone notice her eyes changed color?" Reiji pointed out. "She said that she felt that she was possessed."

        "Her eyes changed from her shimmering gold to blue like sleepyhead there." Subaru pointed at Shuu who opened one of his eyes.

        "She got some kind of powers. She jumped from the ground to the roof in one jump. And was left unscathed from the fall." Shuu answers lazily. 

        "She didn't bother to run away from us either, the masochist. Something's off with that girl."


	12. Fangirls Encountered

**Fangirls Encountered**

**Fuzen**

        It has been months since the punishments. Once I got back to school, I was greeted with a hug by Kou saying that he was relieved that I wasn't dead. 

        I still skip classes, despite what Reiji says, to meet up with Kou and Azusa. It turns out that I have a lot in common with Azusa through battle-scars. Kou's pretty selfish and two-sided, but he could never manipulate me. Yuuma's always found munching on sugar cubes (That reason, I don't know), but we do like flipping people off from the roof and cussing them out together. Ruki is the most distant out of the four, but even though he calls me livestock, he's pretty nice to me.

        Both Sakamaki and Mukami have their own flock of girls everyday, and they're always giving me glares when I get too close to them. Today, I was passing through the hallway during break and saw Kou with his giant flock of fangirls. Well, it's obvious he would have one. He's an idol. I was trying to walk away without him noticing me, but it failed.

        "Fu-chan!!" He ran to me and caught my hand, pulling me along with him. The girls in the hallway shoot more glares at me as I ran with Kou.

        "Kou-nii!! Where the hell are you pulling me to?" He pulled me up stairs and out to the rooftop again. "Here again?"

        "Fu-chan, you came in just in time. I was getting really annoyed by those girls." Kou shook his head before walking towards me. 

        "K-Kou?"I retreated until my back was pressed against the wall. He crept up to me and ran his fingers through my hair. "I'm really thirsty. I've been holding back on you for too long."  _Eh?! Not him too!!_

        Kou nears my collarbone and says, "You smell very sweet, Fu-chan." I closed in eyes, bracing for the pain to come.

        "Don't resist, Fu-chan. Just let me do this." Kou whispers and sinks his fangs into my skin.

        "Y-Yame-te," I tried to push him off with my free hand, but he took my hand and pushed it down while the other hand was holding the side of my neck.  _I can't believe that I let my guard down just because it was Kou!! Damn it Fuzen!!_

        "Oi!!! What are you doing to Fuzen?" A familiar voice shouted.  _Subaru._ Kou turns around from me to face him.

        "What? I'm thirsty." Before he could bite again, Subaru pulled Kou off me and threw him at the railings. Ooh, that's gotta hurt. I just sat there like a sitting duck before Subaru picked me up bridal-style and headed downstairs.

        "Hey Subaru, you think that was a bit too much? I mean, he's an idol."

        "Urusai." That was his only answer. We walked past more girls who glared daggers at me. One literally took out her pocket knife. Gods, girls can be scary. He walked towards an empty classroom.

        "Ano, Subaru, you can put me down now."

        "Eh?!" He blushed before setting me down and turning the other way.

        "So, why did you bring me here?" I asked him. He turned back to me.

        "Why else? You let him drink your blood." He takes my hand with one hand and pulls me closer by the waist with his other. "And I don't like that." He bites at my collarbone. I closed my eyes and bit my tongue to hold back the screams of pain.  _Damn it! Not again!!!_

♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ∞ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪

        I was pretty dizzy when I got out of the classroom.  _Aghh, that's the last time I'm letting my guard down..._

        "Hey, freak!!" I turned around to see 10 girls with knives in their hands. "Stop getting close with Kou-senpai!!" A blonde bimbo shouted at me and glared.

        "Yeah, stay away from Subaru-kun too!!" A brunette—I think she's the cheer captain's little sister—also shouted. I couldn't help but laugh.

        "Sorry girls. I don't want anything to do with them."

        "Oh really?" A black haired girl crossed her arms. To be honest, her makeup made her look more terrible than it already was. "Why was Ayato-kun talking about you today?"

        "Yeah," A red head spoke up. She had a super mad glint in her eye. "Laito-kun said you were great in bed. Don't tell me you slept with him!!" I was confused at first, before remembering that Laito was the perv, so he would call biting-me-on-the-bed-while-I'm-moaning-because-I was-half-conscious sleeping with him. But, I was in the mood for fun.

        "Who knows?" I said innocently with a pout. "I might've slept with him, maybe all of your precious Sakamaki and Mukami, or I maybe I didn't." That lit the spark. They raised their knives at me.

        "Y-You slut!!" The blonde bimbo lunged at me, but I easily took the knife from her hand and elbowed her back causing her to fall short. The other 9 girls did the same, and I took away all of their knives.

        "Now, now girls. I'd like to tell you a story. You've heard of the time when a little girl with blonde hair and gold eyes killed her parents right? Of course, the obvious punishment was to execute her." I started to paced around the girls while a twirling one of the knives around my fingers. 

        "But, the girl disappeared just a few hours before the execution. Why? Because she was taken in by a priest. When you think about it, you'd get a girl somewhat like Yui: sweet and naive. But this girl became the opposite of her. Being stuck in a stone-cold room and tortured everyday for 12 years straight made her rebellious. Of course, there is another side that no one knows about the girl: that she could a cruel and vicious beast." I threw the knives down at each girl just close enough to her face, but not enough to cut her. "That girl is me, Fuzen Takashi." I twirled a lock of my hair as I walked around the petrified girls.

        "You know how you guys are always complaining about my hair? The red isn't just any dye. It's  _all_  natural." It looks like they got the message since they started to tense and shake. One even cried. I laughed at the sight of them being scared. "Okay, story time's over. Or do you guys want to see how much of a cruel beast I can really be?" They all quickly got up whimpering and ran away.

        "Tch, wussies." I started to pick up the knives I threw down until I heard a voice.

        "That was one interesting story."

        I stood up in surprise when I saw Ruki at the stairs. "Oh gods Ruki, don't scare me like that." He only laughed at me and helped me pick up the knives. "You know, that story I just told the girls were true. Every part of it."

        "Really? I don't believe the part of the cruel and vicious beast. To me, you look like a cinnamon roll." He ruffled my hair while I pounded on his chest.

        "Meanie!!" I pouted and started to fake-cry. He sighed and pulled me closer to him. His hand rested on my head.

        "Even though I know that's not real, I can't stand to see you cry." I can feel my face heat up.  _Eh?!_

        "Slut-chan, where are you? Reiji said we've gotta go home." I can hear Laito nearing. I pull away from Ruki and hands him 5 of the knives.

        "A present for Azusa. I don't think he has these in his collection yet." I smiled and ran to Laito. What I didn't notice, was Ruki glaring at Laito when he greet me.

        "There you are. What were you doing?" Laito swung his arm over my shoulder and walked me over to the limo.

        "Fangirls happened."

 

♥    ♥    ♥    ♥ **  
**

**Hey guys, I'm thinking to make the next 10 chapters individual Sakamaki and Mukami moments with the OC. Whether they will fall for the rebellious girl or not, who knows?**

**The chapters are going to be Fuzen's POV.**


	13. ♪ ♫ ♬ Shuu Sakamaki - An Unexpected Music Lesson ♪ ♫ ♬ (－.－)...zzz

**♪ ♫ ♬ Shuu Sakamaki - An Unexpected Music Lesson ♪ ♫ ♬ (－.－)...zzz**

        It's been days since the "fangirl incident". Nowadays, most girls would see me and run away. Yup, I can taste the power. Although, Laito would tease me about it and say that I would be forever alone. Well, he's wrong. I've been forever alone since I can remember.

        I decided to head up to the rooftop again. That place is literally my second home when I want to ditch classes. I walked past the Music Room, but suddenly stopped when I heard a violin playing inside.

_That's weird. There shouldn't be classes this period._  Curiosity got the best of me and peeked inside. Inside, I saw a certain music-loving blonde playing the violin with his back facing me.  _Wow. I didn't know Rilakkuma could play this well._

        "What are you looking at?" The blonde asked with little care as he noticed my presence. Flabbergasted, I struggled to reply, when suddenly my golden eyes were met with a pair of beautiful oceanic blue hues of the goddamned lazy bloodsucking vampire.

        "Well, I was going to the rooftop when I heard music playing so curiosity got the best of me and I came here...so I guess I interrupted you so...I guess I'll be going now?" I answered quickly hoping to get out of this awkward situation. I darted my eyes around avoiding Shuu's piercing blue eyes that seemed to read my soul. Finally I had enough, so I pushed him away from me. But before I could leave, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his chest.

        "Wh-What the—? Rilakkuma?! Let go, you perverted lazy-ass!" I shouted as I writhed around in his annoyingly strong grip.

        I sighed and looked at Shuu with annoyance. He then sighed too, which made me think he was trying to copy me, but I just "tried" to ignore the thought. "All I was going to do was ask you was what you were doing here."  _You literally just asked me that a few moments ago. How forgetful can you be?_

        "Anyways, are you alright?" He asked all of the sudden, which made me surprised that this supposed heartless being would ask me such a thing. Well, me being me just nodded with a stoic face. Yup. That's right fangirls, this girl ain't gonna be blushing over some lazy-ass. ( **No offense to any fangirls, I love Shuu too** ).

        "So, Rilakkuma," I decided to change the subject. "I didn't know you could play the violin."

        "Really? What made you think that?"

        "Well, you're unmotivated, lazy, usually found sleeping, bored of everything around you, shall I continue?" I counted the reasons on my fingers and smirked as he walked over to a seat still holding his violin.

        "Well, I didn't know you could play any instrument at all." He got me there. Without knowing it, I headed over the piano and sat on the bench.

        "I'm not sure if anyone believes me, but I did mean it the first time I played the piano. I felt possessed, but in a good way. When I'm behind this thing, it's like my worries melt away." I placed my hands on the keys and took a deep breath.  _What song is it today?_  

        My fingers glided over the piano as it sang Love's Sorrow.  _Huh, Kreisler's Liebesleid._ After a less than a minute into the ballad, I hear a violin come into the song. I glanced up for a moment to see Shuu next to the piano playing his violin. I couldn't help but smile.  _Looks like it became a duet._

        As the song ended, I looked over to Shuu who was acting like he never joined in the duet and started to put away his violin. "You know, I always wanted to play the violin, but I got stuck being the piano prodigy. It's weird how luck isn't on my side." I thought out loud. It sounds like he didn't hear me since he turned back to me and bore his lazy blue eyes into mine and said, "I'm gonna take a nap."

 _He has the nerve, that lazy—._  Before I could finish that thought, Shuu held out his hand to me. "You said you were going to the rooftop, take me there." I was surprised at first, before taking his hand and leading him out.

        "Fine, but you better not fall asleep on the way there Rilakkuma." He shrugged and followed me up the stairs, still holding onto my hand. Except, the grip wasn't annoyingly strong as before. This time, it was gentle and warm. Like I was fragile and could break at any moment. I opened the door at the top of the stairs and a warm breeze flew past us. The moon was at its fullest and shone brightly against the twilight blue night sky and twinkling stars. "Well, we're here." I sat at the end of conveniently placed wood bench and rested my chin on my hand that was resting on the metal armrest Then, I felt weight on my lap.

        "Eh?!" I find Shuu's head on my lap with his eyes already closed. "Oi Rilakkuma!! My lap isn't a pillow." I started to mess up his hair, but he swatted my hands away like they were annoying flies.

        "Urusai. I'm trying to sleep." He opened one of eyes to make sure I got the message (And I did) before closing it again and going back to sleep.  _Ughh, how long is this going to take? My thighs are going to fall asleep._

        "Next time, I'll teach you how to play the violin."

 _Hmm?_  I looked down at Shuu again, but he was sleeping soundly in my lap. I stared up at the stars.

        Was I hearing things? I shook away the thought and looked back down at him and started to smile without knowing it.

 _Yeah right. He's too lazy to do anything._  I started stroke his hair out of the blue. As I did, he softened into a more peaceful expression and a smile formed on his face.

 


	14. ☕ Reiji Sakamaki - Black Magic ☕

☕ **Reiji Sakamaki - Black Magic** ☕

        I felt sick and nauseous all day at school. Yui was pretty much worried about me, but I waved her off and told her I was fine. I ended up staying on the rooftop for the rest of day.

        "D-Damn it!" I clutched onto my stomach and doubled over in pain. "That tableware otaku gave me potion poisoning!! 'Don't worry.' he said. 'The potions you drank are harmless.' he said. Yeah right. By harmless do you mean by doubling over in pain and wanting to vomit?" Suddenly, I felt another churning in my abdomen and quickly clutched onto my stomach with one hand, and covered my mouth to hold back the vomit in the other.  _Ughhh._

        "Why are you not in class?" I strained to look up and saw a certain 'sophisticated' vampire staring down at me with a disdainful look.

        "Oh. It's just you, Mother." I said the last word like it was laced with poison. In my case,  _I_  was poisoned.

        He sighed at me as he pushed his glasses up. "I will repeat myself again: Why are you not in class?" I sighed as well and struggled to sit up, still clutching onto my stomach.  _Why aren't you in class?_ At least, that's what I wanted to say.

        "A-Apparently, your p-potions have super late a-after-effects, and my stomach is not compatible with your potions. Ughhh," I tried holding back the second round of nausea. Thank my lucky tears, it obeyed.

        "Are you sure my potions are the cause? The testings were weeks ago."  _Aghh, this guy..._

        "I am 1000—nope 2000%—positive it's all you." I doubled over again. I can hear him sigh in disapproval before feeling myself lifted off the ground into someone's arms. I was in too much pain to see who picked me up, but the voice was a big giveaway.

        "I will inform the headmaster to let you go home early. I'll take care of the poisoning." A smile formed on my face.

        "Arigato, Reiji-san."

♪  ♫  ♪  ♫  ♪ ∞ ♪  ♫  ♪  ♫  ♪

        Looks like I've slept for a while since I woke up on a couch in some study room. Great. I'm back in the lab.

        "You finally woke up. It's disrespectful to sleep where it's not your place be." Huh? Oh yeah, I have potion-poisoning. I shriveled back into fetus position. _I hate this._  I hear a slight chuckle escape his lips. "You know, I kind of like you this: weak and vulnerable." I scowled at him.

        "Stop being a sadist for once and help me." He stopped laughing and hands me a bottle. I was skeptical about the bottle, so I was reluctant on taking it. He waits for me to take the bottle before saying, "This time, I promise this will not kill you."

        I was still not sure, but my abdomen was screaming, _"Take the fucking bottle!! If he's lying, you could always haunt him later!! Just take the damn potion before I explode and take you with me!!" My stomach has a point._ I quickly took the bottle from his hands and gulped it down. The pain started to subside in less than a second.

        "Thanks, Mom. I'm just gonna go now, so don't mind me." I turned to go out, but he put his hand firmly on the door, keeping me from going out.  _Eh?_

        "Did you really think I would let you go that easily?" He whispered in my ear. That did not sound good. I turned around to face him and looked straight into his crimson eyes with a straight face.

        "May you please let me go?" He shook his head and slammed his other hand onto the door, having me surrounded with no escape. I took that as a no and sighed in defeat. "What do you want?" He gave me a Cheshire grin.

        "Test my potions for me."

♪  ♫  ♪  ♫  ♪ ∞ ♪  ♫  ♪  ♫  ♪ 

        Well, this was unexpected. I somehow ended up sitting on the couch watching Reiji mixing stuff together. Apparently, "testing potions" means 'sit there quietly while I do stuff over here hoping you will die of boredom.' Well, it's working.

        "Fuzen," My soon-to-be-cause-of-death brought me back from my thoughts. "Get over here."  _What now?_ I dragged myself over to the desk where Reiji handed me a 2 bottles: one with white sand, and one with pink liquid.

        "Try the white sand first." Next thing I knew, we were the the courtyard. I emptied half of the content of the bottle and threw it into the air. They rained down as pink and white sakura blossoms in full bloom. I was watching them fall in wonder, while Reiji smiled to himself.

        "Try the pink one now." I looked at him with suspicion and shrunk back. "Don't worry, this one should work. If it didn't, I wouldn't waste using the antidote on you." _Wow, thanks._ *note sarcasm*

**Take a sip of my secret potion**

**One taste and you'll be mine**

        Well, I'm just a guinea pig for this guy. He better not be lying. "If I die because of this, I am coming back to haunt you a thousand-folds over." I glared at him, but he just dismissed me with his hand.  _Hmph._

**It's a spell that can't be broken**

**It'll keep you up all night**

        I popped the lid and carefully drank the entire content of the bottle. It had a sweet candy-like taste, but burned once it passed my throat. The burning started to worsen and I clutched my throat, dropping the bottle and down to my knees.

**Boy, you belong to me**

**I got the recipe,**

        I tightly shut my eyes once I felt the pain rush to my back.  _That's it! I am so gonna haunt him for infinity!!_ I opened my eyes, thinking I'd see a light or pitch black darkness, but instead, I saw the sakura blossoms from earlier swirling around me.  _Huh? What's happening?_  I see Reiji a bit father away with a shocked face.

        "I didn't think it would have been this beautiful." I hear him mutter. _Okay, now I'm confused_. I turned my head around to see white feather wings on my back. _Whoa_.

"Reiji, what is this?" I walked—more like fluttered—over to him still marveling at the soft feathers that just sprouted from of my back. Surprisingly, he was flustered when I asked him. So much for refined.

        "I wanted you to see how I perceive you." He answered quickly and under his breath. His answer really surprised me. "The wings are only temporary."

**And it's called Black Magic,**

        "Black Magic." My random remark surprised him. "That's what I call your hobby. Magic that is forbidden and considered evil, but is actually beautifully enchanting. What do you think?" I smiled down at him still hovering in the air. He just turned away from me, I'm guessing to hide his face. To make him even more flustered, I jumped onto his back and surrounded my wings around us.

        "You know, I kind of like you this: embarrassed and vulnerable." I whispered sweetly into his ear. This time he takes my arms off him and began to walk away.

        "Don't touch me so fondly, mortal. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work." I clicked my tongue as my wings started to shimmer and disappear with the sakura blossoms on the ground.

_Sure. Let's leave it at that. You better hope that I won't leak what just happened to the others._

**And it's called Black Magic.**

 

  
  
  


 


	15. ♈ Ayato Sakamaki - One on One ♈

♈ **Ayato Sakamaki - One on One** ♈

 _Ta-ko-ya-ki!! Ta-ko-ya-ki!! Takoyaki from Yu-i!_ I chanted in my head while happily walking down the hall with a boat of freshly-made takoyaki Yui made in my hands. As I pasted the gym, I heard a ball bounce and the swish of a net.

 _I wonder who playing right now?_  I was about to push open the door, before remembering,  _What if it's one of the brothers in there? Welp, what have I got to lose?_  Again, curiosity got the best of me and I pushed the door open. I quietly crept under the bleachers. Between the cracks, I can see a certain red-headed big-shot trying to make a basket over and over.

_Seriously? Out of all the guys I can bump into, it had to be Ōmono. No derp, what does the title up there say?_

        He stopped bouncing the ball, and looked at my direction. "What are you looking at?" I held my breath, hoping he wouldn't walk over. "I know you're there Kyonyū."  _Shit, I'm caught._  I slowly walked out of my hiding spot and my eyes met his narrow, green eyes.

       "Umm...nothing. I guess I'll be going now?" I backed up to the door, but before I could get away, he grabbed my wrists and pulled me close to him.  _Why am I getting a huge sense of déjà vu?_ "Let go you cocky, big shot!!" He looks at my other hand and lets me go.

       "Why do you have takoyaki with you?" My first instinct: Protect the food!! I hid the takoyaki boat behind my back.

        "What takoyaki? I don't have any." I said dumbly, but he saw right through me. I next thing I knew, the bastard had the boat of the crispy, octopus delights in his hands. "Don't think about lying to me. Especially with takoyaki." I tried to grab my lunch back from the cocky bastard, but he was too tall and kept the takoyaki out of my reach. He smirked at my attempts.

        "My takoyaki!!" I cried. "Give it back!!" Ōmono didn't listen, but instead, he said, "Fine, if you beat me at a game of Horse."  _Eh?! But, I suck at basketball!!_

**_ After a game of HORSE... _ **

        "Wahh!! Give me back my tako!!" Guess who won? Obviously not the big shot who's eating my takoyaki right now.

        "This is delicious! Where did you get it?" He asked me with the food in his mouth.  _That's mine!!_

        "M-My takoyaki!! Yui made it for me!!" I whined. He looked surprised when I said that Yui made it.

        "R-Really? Pancake's cooking is really good." He said while blushing. Wait, blushing? Don't tell me...

        "Oh my god, you like her." I said in realization. Omono went red when I said that.

        "W-What are you talking about?"

        "You like Yui!!" I said while laughing.  _This is amazing news!!!_

        "Are you crazy? Chichinashi is just food to me." He's denying it.

        "Stop lying to yourself. You're the closest to her out of all of the others. And, I can tell you hide your true feelings with insulting words. Why do you think I don't bother protecting her from you? Guys tend to make fun of the girls they like." I took the chance to snatch the remaining takoyaki from him.

        "Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about." Damn, hardcore denying.

        "Gosh, you're acting so much like Mother a few nights ago." I started to remember that night. Can't believe he has that side to him. (Refer to the Reiji Sakamaki - Black Magic chapter)

        "What, Reiji? That tableware otaku? I am nothing like him. What did he do anyways?" I snapped out of the memory and shook my head.

        "Nothing. Right now, we need to talk about your crush."

        "How could anyone like that flat board? She's weak, helpless, and so naive!! She's just my prey."

        "Just stop denying it and confess!!" Suddenly, there was a clatter at the doors and the both of us turns towards it. We both saw Yui standing there trembling.  _Oh shit. Did she hear the entire thing?_

        "Umm, gomen nasai!! I'll b-be going now." She was on the verge of tears and ran out. After she ran out, I smacked the cocky big shot upside the head.

        "Hey!! What was that for?!" He shouted.

        "What was that for? That for making Yui cry!! Come on!" I grabbed his ear and stormed out to find Yui.

        "Itai (ow), itai!! Stop it!"

        "Not until you apologize!!" I finally found Yui going into the girl's restroom. I let go of his ear and forced him to stay there while I entered the restroom. I hear stifled cries coming from from the farthest stall. I knocked on the stall door.

        "Hey, Yui? You wanna talk?" She opened the door and wiped away her tears.

        "What's there to talk about?" She said in her usual cheery voice. She was about to walk away from me, but I grabbed her wrist and made her face me. "Don't even think about forcing a smile on your face like that." She stares at me for while before breaking down.

        "He didn't have to be that mean!! I know that I'm flat, but he didn't have to say this that I'm weak and helpless!" I was angry, yet relieved.  _Thank you kami._  She didn't hear the conversation earlier.

        "I'm sure he didn't mean it. He does hide his true feeling with insulting words. Besides, he was being pressured by me. Don't ask what I pressured him for." Yui stopped crying and looked and bit more relieved.

        "You're right, I'm being a drama queen." I smiled and walked out with her. Surprisingly, Ōmono was still at the same spot where I left him. 

        "Ōmono here has something to say to you." I called him over.

        "I'msorryIcalledyouallthosemeansthingsIdidn'tmeanthem." He said quickly while hiding his face.

        "I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you." I said.

        "I'm sorry I called you all those mean things. I didn't mean it." He blurted out. Yui had a tiny blush on her cheeks.  

        "Y-You don't need to apologize!! I was o-overreacting." I felt a small string pulling at my heart.  _Keep it in, girl. You're helping them._

        "Welp, I better get going. You two just hang around together alright?" I patted both of their shoulders and before they could see the tears trying to force themselves out my eyes, I whispered a small promise in his ear.

        "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."  
  



	16. ♈ Kanato Sakamaki - Dessert ♈

**♈ Kanato Sakamaki - Dessert ♈**

_Thank the bald man in the sky, it's Saturday!! And for the sweets too!_

        I was in the mall stea—I mean buying—clothes and accessories with Yui. She insisted on coming since she thinks I would shoplift or something. What, me? I would never do that.

        "Did you pay for everything here?" Yui checked the receipt and bags again.

        "I did. With cash and a debit card. Don't you trust me Yui?" As we walked out the shop, the alarm went off.

        "Fuzen,"

        "On second thought, let's walk normally out. The alarm's probably defective." I grabbed her wrist and walked away from the store. Once we were outside the mall, I emptied out the CD albums, caffeine drinks, and a designer crop top.

        "Fu-chan!"

        "What? We saved a bunch of money this way. Besides, it was you that said I should stop wearing the bralette." I shrugged as I put all of them in the bag. "Let's go. I got extra sweets for the kid."

♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ∞ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪

         "Hey Kanato, you in there?" I knocked on the door. But I was answered with silence. "Kanato? I'm coming in."

        I opened the door to reveal a room with toys scattered on the floor and Kanato on the bed with his back facing me. Once I closed the door behind me, he turned around.

        "Why are you here?"

        "Sup K-chan. Just came back from the mall and bought some sweets. I've got your favorite: raspberry pudding." I lightly shook the bag in front of me. He started to slowly smile and talked to Teddy.

        "Look Teddy, Fuzen-chan brought us sweets." Some people think how creepy and weird Kanato is when he talks to Teddy, but to be honest, I think it's kinda adorable. (Shout out to all Kanato and Teddy fans!!!!) I handed him the bag and sat on the bed while he ate the sweets.

        "Nee Fuzen-chan, do you want some?" He extends the fork with a piece of cake on the end. I was surprised since he didn't bother to share the other times with the others. I accepted the offer and ate the cake off the fork. Yummy!

        "Fuzen-chan, you got some cream on your cheek." He leans in and licks the cream off. I placed my hand where he licked me and blushed. He licked his lips and says, "It's gone!!" This kid. I laughed before notice Teddy had some cream on him.

        "Oh K-chan, Teddy got some cream on him." I was about to take my hand to wipe it off, but Kanato snatched him up and hugged him close. I retracted my arm. "Oh, right. Sorry, K-chan." I look at him apologetically. He sighed and handed Teddy over to me.

        "Stop pouting, Fuzen-chan." He goes around and hugs me from behind. "I don't like it when you're sad." K-chan. Well, I'm not wasting this hug. I nuzzled up to him in response and cleaned Teddy.

        "There! He's all cleaned up!" I gave Teddy a light squeeze and giggled. Kanato hugged me tighter.

        "No fair. Teddy has more attention than me." I turned around to face him.

        "Aww, is K-chan jealous?" His cheeks turned slightly pink when I asked him that.

        "Sh-Shut up." Kawaii!!! I started to yawn.

        "K-chan, I'm tired. I'm going back to my room." I broke from the hug and was about to walk away until I felt a tug on my shirt. I turned back and saw Kanato almost in tears. I faltered.

        "Can you sleep with me today? Please?" _Damn Satan, I can't say no to that!!_

        "Alright K-chan, but I need to go change. If I don't come back in 5 minutes you can send Teddy to kill me." He nods and I quickly ran back to my room.

        "Hey, Fu-chan." Yui was already in her nightgown and in bed.

        "Sorry, not sleeping here tonight." I quickly changed into my neko pjs, but before I could leave, Yui asked me, "Why are holding Teddy?" Her face expressed shock.

        "Oh yeah. Kanato let me hold him after he shared his sweets with me. I must've forgot I had him." Yui's jaw dropped.

        "He never done that before to any girl before. Or anyone in general. Sharing is not in his vocabulary."

        "Let's talk tomorrow before he takes my words for real and Teddy comes to kill me. 'Night!!" I closed the door behind me and ran back to Kanato's room. I came back to room with Kanato already changed into purple pjs. "Sorry, I forgot I was still holding Teddy."

        "It's fine." He took Teddy from me and placed a blue nightcap on his head. He hands Teddy back to me. "You can sleep with Teddy tonight." He went under the covers and I did the same. I faced away from Kanato and he wraps his arms around my waist while I hug onto Teddy.

        "Oyasumi, K-chan."

        "Oyasumi Fuzen-chan." He pulls me closer to him. "Aishiteru."

 


	17. ♓ Laito Sakamaki - Suspended ♓

**♓ Laito Sakamaki - Suspended ♓**

I was at the mansion alone with the pervert while everyone else was at school.

_What's with my luck? How the fuck did this happen?_

  ❄ 


	18. ♏ Subaru Sakamaki - White Rose ♏

♏ **Subaru Sakamaki - White Rose** ♏

_Rilakkuma's laziness is rubbing on me._

        I was in the courtyard besides the white roses about to fall asleep until I felt someone towering over me.

        "What the hell are you doing?"

        "Sleeping." I answered with my eyes closed like it was the obvious thing in the world.

        "Why here, of all places?" He sounded annoyed. I opened one of my eyes and played with the white rose that was dangling in front of me. "'Cause why not?"

"You're starting to piss me off. Just go somewhere else. You're in my way." He pulled away from the rose bushes and started to tend to them.

        "Oh, so you take care of them. They looked so healthy and bright." He stopped caring for the roses.

"Why are you still here? I thought you wanted to sleep."

        "I changed my mind. I wanna see you work." He started to close his hand around a rose and crushed it, thorns and all.

"Why the hell won't you leave me alone!!?" He punched the ground, making an obvious crater in the pavement.

"Hey, you're hurting yourself!" I grabbed his fist, but he violently pushed me away. "Stay the fuck away!! I'm filthy, ignorant—."

        "I won't!! Why would you call yourself those words?! Stop being the loner and start trusting—."

        " _Stop it._ " Pain seared across my chest and I started to cough uncontrollably.

        "Oi, what the hell's wrong with you?" Subaru asked me before I blacked out.

♪  ♫  ♪  ♫  ♪ ∞ ♪  ♫  ♪  ♫  ♪

_Agh, my chest still hurts. Where am I anyway?_  I woke up in a pitch black void with the only light source as bright as the stars you see in a light-polluted city. Not bright.  _I swear, if I see this lady in person, I will beat the light out of her._

        " _Now, that's not ladylike._ "

        I immediately shouted, "Where the hell are you? Show yourself!!"

        " _I'm all in your head. No one can hear you._ "  _Damn it._  
        "Why did you bring me here?" The lady didn't answer. Instead, I hear Subaru's voice echo throughout the void.

**Over the years...I've been able to endure living in this house because I had my mother.**

**As for her, my father, Karlheinz, is the cause behind her insanity.**

**And it was taken out on me.**

**I was able to tolerate it because I believed that Mother had felt the same way as me.**

**Venting out my anger, targeting Father as the object of my hatred.**

**I thought Mother was the same too, but...**

        I was standing in brightly lit ballroom with many guests. I was standing besides a kid Subaru with his mother and a woman with purple hair and green eyes. Subaru tried to pull her away from the purple haired woman, but she stood her ground and glared at her. They started to argue that Karlheinz loved them more. Why does the purple haired woman look so familiar?

**I didn't want to understand why Mother was shouting like that for.**

**She should hate my father.**

**That way, we can sympathize with each other.**

        Later, Subaru went between his mother and man with long white hair and gold eyes, which I assume is Karlheinz. "It's okay Mother, I'll take care of this guy..."

        "Christa...I wanted to see you." Karlheinz ignored Subaru. No wonder everyone hate this guy. He's such a player. Unfortunately, Christa was blinded by love. She slapped Subaru and ran into his arms.

**But, my thoughts were only how I wanted it to be.**

**Mother still loves him.**

        Subaru left, and a little while later, the maids were trying to find him since Christa asked for him. "...Leave me alone. Geez. I'm not tied to anyone..."

**Being alone must be the best for me after all.**

        The memory fades, leaving me alone in the dark.

        " _Once she found out Karlheinz wanted to use her for creating an incest born child between them only for his experiments, she became conflicted between hating and loving him and became mentally ill. She was already pregnant with Subaru, making her condition more complicated. Christa became bipolar: one side loving Karlheinz as her 'kind, big brother', and the other side hating him as 'the man that dirtied her'. She began to hate the baby even before he was born as something impure that will ruin her. Once the child was born, she was already unstable, putting him through the worst childhood._ "

_Oh my god..._

        " _When he tried to protect her, she simply slapped him and ran into his arms, leaving him shocked and left him with huge trust issues towards females._ "

        "I-I can't believe it. He thought the way his mother was acting was all of his fault and that she only hates him. N-No one supported him and told him it wasn't his fault. She called him those terrible words," I was about to cry. He had a worst childhood than me. "How do know all of this? Are you tied to him in some way?"

"I can't tell you now, but someday." I feel myself getting sucked into a black hole and woke up with a startle.

♪  ♫  ♪  ♫  ♪ ∞ ♪  ♫  ♪  ♫  ♪

        "Jeez, don't scare me like that!!" I see Subaru kneeling next to me. I started to cry. "H-Hey! What happen—?" I tackled with a hug with tears coming out of my eyes.

        "I'm sorry, Subaru!!" He seemed surprised.

        "E-Eh? What happened to you?!" He pushed me off him as I started to wipe away the tears.

        "Sorry, how long was I out for?" I asked in a shaky voice.

        "About half an hour. First, you start to cough uncontrollably, then pass out? I thought you died for no reason."

        "Like I'd die that easily." I forced myself to laugh, but it died quickly. "Hey, Suba-kun. Stop calling yourself filthy and ignorant. You're none of those things at all."

        "What would you know about me?" Subaru said in a gruff voice.  _A lot more than you think._

        "Whoever said that—all of those disgusting words," I said, carefully choosing my words. "You must've believe in them a lot. But, I think they're wrong about you. They're wrong about the Subaru I know."

        "Shut up!!" He was about to punch the ground again, but I quickly caught it. Unfortunately, my hand got smashed instead.

        "Oi!!" I broke into tears from the pain, but mainly for Subaru.

        "St-Stop hurting yourself. It wasn't your fault. You're no-not filthy or ignorant. Trust me. Please," He stares at me with shock before turning his whole body away and quickly lifting his fist off my hand. There was a cut straight across my palm. Thank god it's my left hand and not my right.

        "Idiot! Why would you do that!!"

        "Yes, I am an idiot. But, can you trust in this idiot?" I scooted over to him and leaned my back against his. "I don't want you to carry the burden all by yourself." He tensed up a bit and stayed silent for a moment before he started to open up.

        "My mother..was the person that said I was filthy and ignorant. She was ill and each day was getting worse until she pushed away her own son." I could hear how hesitant he was to tell his story, but he kept going.

        "I blamed her sickness on my father—my mother's  _cousin_. I thought she felt the same as I did, but I was wrong. I never trusted anyone, but..." He shifted his position, turning around and gave me a hug.

        "I will trust you." He carefully lifted my broken hand and gently brushed it with his thumb.

        "I'm sorry for breaking your hand." He brings it up to his lips. "May I?"

        I knew he was referring to his healing saliva, so I nodded my head and soon the pain slowly started to ease. However, my hand was still fractured.

        "No worries. I'm a fast healer." I gave him a small smile and he flicked my forehead with his free hand. "Hey!!"

        "Don't do that ever again. I might kill you next time."

        "You know what they say: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." I started to get drowsy and lean back against his chest. "Don't worry, I'll help along the way. By the time we're done, you'll be a cinnamon roll." I can see his cheeks turning pink.

        "Shut up."  _What a tsundere. I like it._

        "You're such a tsundere." He wrapped his arms gently around me as I started to drift off into Dream World.

        "That's because you're the reason."


	19. ♉ Ruki Mukami - My Tutor ♉

**♉ Ruki Mukami - My Tutor ♉**

The people in school were asking me about my hand all day. 

"Oh my god, what happened to your hand?" "What did you do to it?" "Did you jammed it on accident?"

All these questions made my head spin. So, to answer all their questions at once, I simply replied, "I got into a fight and now the guy's regretting it in the hospital." I glared at them. "Who's next?"

They all back away in fear and went back to whatever they were doing. I sighed and scratched the back of my neck with my good hand. I thought they'd never leave.

"Good thing they bought it." I muttered.

"I didn't." The voice behind me made I yelped out in surprise, then in pain.

"Ruki!! How many times do I have to tell you? (shhiii...that hurts...) Don't sneak up on me like that!! (holy f..... that son of a b.....)" I yelled at him and muttered curses under my breath at the same time. He laughed as I winced in pain. "Heartless..." I added.

"Aah, sorry. But, that story you made up was quite amusing." He propped his arm on my head while I was still trying to not kill myself with the pain. "What did you really do?"

"H-Hey!! Is that how you treat an injured girl?" I swatted his arm off my head with my good hand. "A-And, I accidently had my hand smashed into the concrete ground by..." I stopped short, remembering what happened last chapter. (Breaking the fourth wall was not intended.) Ruki noticed me stopping short and takes his arm off my head.

"By...?" It sounded like he was worried instead of curious.

"It doesn't matter. Let's leave at 'I fought a guy and broke my hand in the process.' Please." Surprisingly, he did what I asked and stopped asking.

"Mukami Ruki and Takashi Fuzen, please go to the Advanced Math classroom now."  _Wait, Advanced Math? Why do I have to go to Calculus Hell? Did he do something?_  

Ruki grabbed my wrist (not the broken one) and lead me to the classroom with a calm expression on his face.  _What? How does this not faze him?_

♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ∞ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪

"This is useless!!" I slammed my hand on the table. But, I slammed the wrong one.

"Hey, wrong hand, baka." Ruki pointed out the obvious.

"Ya think?" I squeaked out in pain. I tried to hold back the tears that were forcing their way out of my tear ducts. "I-It doesn't hurt at all." Each word were more high pitched than the last. Finally, the pain stopped spreading in a matter of moments and my voice went back to normal.

"Why am I here? I don't deserve this." I whined and facedesk myself. (When a facepalm isn't enough) I started to mutter curse words.

"You wouldn't be here if you attended class." Oh, yeah. Since I have been not "attending" classes, I'm at a 2.0 GPA, a D in Math. So the teacher decided that I need to be in a support class, but since I won't show up, they assigned me to a tutor. And that tutor is...

"Okay, let's see if you're smart enough for the next page." Yup, the Do-S vampire named Ruki. I groaned and lifted my head to look at the questions. "I can do them in a breeze. Why am I have to be stuck in this room with you doing math?"

"Just do the problems. It's not like I want to be here either." I puffed out of my cheek and took out my glasses. Yes, I have glasses. They're not fake or just for decoration. Apparently, staying in dark cellar for 12 years really damages your eyes. I glanced at the problems and quickly wrote down the answers on it.

"There, done. Can I leave now?" I pushed the paper back to him. He glanced over the paper and says, "They're all correct."

"Great. So I'm gonna leave—." I was about to stand up and walk away, but he caught my wrist and forced me to sit back down.

"However, you didn't show your work, so you only got 50% correct." He leans in closer to me. "That means I have a lot to do with you."  _Eh?! Why is karma not on my side?_  Ruki leans back in his chair and carefully lifts my terribly bandaged hand to his lips.

"So, to make thing more interesting, I will punish you for every question you get wrong. Sounds good?" He had that sadistic smile on his face as he spoke. I got shocked and pulled my hand away, completely ignoring the pain.

"Y-You're kidding me?! I rather kill myself than sit here dying from boredom!!" This time, I stood up and stormed to the door. I was about to open the door, before Ruki come up from behind and violently slams the door, preventing my escape.

"Defying my orders; that is not a good choice." He made me turn around to face him and nuzzles his nose in the crook of my neck. "Didn't I tell you? If you disobey me, I will punish you." He sinks his fangs into my skin while I tried to hold in the scream.  _What the hell?! You never said that, and that does not apply to this!!_

"H-Hey, s-stop it." I tried pushing his chest away with my right hand, but he wouldn't budge. I started to get desperate and cried. "S-Stop it, please. Y-You're hurting me." Ruki stopped sucking my blood for a moment and lifts his head to see me in tears. His eyes widened and he lifts his hand off the door. 

"That's enough tutoring for tonight." I quietly nodded my head while covering the two needle-like holes on my neck and slid open the door. I walked out of the door and down the corridor with Ruki behind me.

"You guys know that chick with the tattoo that rarely comes to class?"  _Huh? Is someone talking about me?_ I extended my arm to stop Ruki, while I peeked out to see three familiar guys loitering around.  _Hey, aren't those jocks the infamous f-boys of the school?_

"Oh yeah, what's her name? Yami, Kurai? Wait... Fu..Fuzen! She's so hot!! Did you see her ass?"

"I know right!? Did you see those melons? I could grab handfuls!!"  _Ok, I feel super violated just by hearing that._

"Hey, you know what I want to do before graduating from this dump? Ride her." _Ok, that crossed the line._  Ruki was clenching his fist and was about to rush out there, but I stopped him and walked out myself.

"Hey boys. Glad to hear that you're fans of mine." They were surprised to hear that I heard their conversation.

"Oh, hey babe, So how 'bout it? I promise I'll give you the night of your life." The f-boy in the middle walked up to me and was about to swing his arm around me before I slapped him across the cheek.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested." I moved on to the next f-boy on the right and stroke his cheek with the back of my hand.

"You know, I have a friend in Tokyo, down in the 20th ward. He's pretty chill. You know what he told me?" I twisted his arm behind his back until he screamed in pain and on the floor. I finally moved onto the final f-boy and judo-flipped him on top of his friends.

" **Pain is your friend, your ally**..." I took out three switch knives.

" **It will tell you when you are seriously injured, it'll keep you awake and angry**..." I threw them down one by one through their left hand sharp point down as they yelled out in pain.

" **But you know what the best thing about pain is?** " I cracked the fingers on my right hand using my thumb one by one. I sat on top of the guy who flirted with me and lying flat on his stomach and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" **It tells you you're not dead yet!!** " I let her rip and, oops, I dislocated his shoulder. That guy yelled the loudest out of the three. The other two were so scared that they almost ran away before remembering they had a knife lodged in their hand. I sent them all a death glare before going back to the innocent child I am.

"So, please stop being a fuck-boy, okay?" I flashed a death smile and they violently nodded their heads. I giggled and took back my knives. "Okay!! You might want those injuries to be checked out. It might get infected." They quickly ran/limped off. I nearly forgot Ruki had watched the scene unfold behind me.

"I was wrong. You are not a cinnamon roll."

"Thank you for noticing!!"

"But, you're still a cinnamon roll in my eyes." He patted my head while I pouted and pounded his chest. "Baka!!"

"I'm the moron? Did you forget you had an injury yourself?" I completely forgot. The pain and tears came rushing back once he reminded me. Then, he took my hurt hand into his big and surprisingly warm hands.

"Don't pull a stunt like that ever again. What if guys like that forced you to....you know....and I wasn't around? I couldn't protect you." He really seemed worried about me.

"Fine. But, you're not my mother." (And I don't mean Reiji)

"No, I'm not. But, I'm worried about you."

"Aww!! Who's my cruel-hearted military Do-S vampire?"

"You're just pushing it now." He leans in and kisses my forehead. "I gotta go now. I'll see you around." He says before leaving me alone while I absent-mindedly touched where he kissed me.

_What just happened?_


	20. ♒ Kou Mukami - 피 땀 눈물 ♒

**♒ Kou Mukami - 피 땀 눈물 ♒**

_Finally, school's out!!_  I thought in my head, even though I didn't go to class today.  _No one's following me, right?_  I looked up and down the hallway, but no sight of vampires and Yui.  _Yosh, let's go!!_

I ran up the stairs as quietly and quickly as I can and entered the empty dance studio. I got lucky today. I took out my bluetooth speaker and iPod already synced and set it down close to mirror. It's a good thing my hand healed up quickly. I have to get this right this time. I patted the side my thigh with my hand to get the beat going in my head as the music started up. **  
**

**어서 와 방탄은 처음이지?  
**

**Welcome, first time with BTS?**

♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ∞ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪

_I..I finally did it!! I got it down!! Yes!!_

"That was amazing Fu-chan!!" I see a certain blonde Mukami in the mirror waving at me from the chair in the back.

"K-Kou-nii!! Wh-What are you doing here?" My face flushed as went to retrieve my speaker and iPod. Kou appeared next to me and stopped me from picking them up with a smile.

"I heard music playing in here and saw you in here dancing. I didn't know you could dance." Huh, it's usually me getting curious and caught by a Sakamaki. This time it's Kou and me.

"You're surprised? Don't you remember I fell off the second floor and landed perfectly on my feet?"

"Of course I'm surprised. You made me worry that time." He pouted and rested his head on my back.

"But I'm alive!!" I said while scrolling through my playlist. "Hey, you're an idol in the human word, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" He mumbled, his face still buried in my back.  _Lazy..._

"Don't you have a concert for the girls tonight?" He tensed up and sat up.

"Shit! I forgot!!" Why am I not surprised. 

"Again Kou-nii? How are forgetting important dates like this?" I shook my head. "You're an idol. You got fans to entertain."

"It's because when I'm around you, my head goes blank and thinks of only you." He hugs my waist, but I slapped them away.

"That won't work on me." I turned around to face him and showed him my iPod. "Okay, since you only a few hours before the concert, and your fans aren't picky, I'm gonna help you with your dance. I think the girls are gonna love this one." I played their dance practice video for him. Throughout the entire video, I literally thought:  _Omg, Kookie and J-Hope are so cute!!! Suga!! Jin!! Rap Monster!! TaeTae!! Jimin: the Bias Wrecker._

"Okay, this should be easy for you since I've seen you done harder moves. Lucky for you, I have some guys that know the moves to be your backup dancers. Get up, I got a lot to teach you." I pulled him up while he was whining, "Why do I have do that song? It doesn't suit me."

"What? You want to change to EXO Monster? I'll just have to call 3 more guys and you'll have less face time with your girls." He kept quiet and mumbled, "Fine, just get it going."

"Yay! Okay, you're doing Jimin's part, so standing in center first, wait for the music and...."

♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ∞ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ 

The concert was a success. I was surprised Kou managed to get the moves down in one practice session, but then again, he's an idol. He probably done more difficult things before. I met with him on the roof where we first met.

"Hey Kou-nii!! That performance was amazing!!" I gave him a celebratory hug as he walked through the door.

"Thanks. I can't believe I nearly forgot it. You're a lifesaver, Fu-chan." He hugs me back.

"Well, it's a good thing that I reminded you, And that you're a fast learner. Although, I wanted you to do EXO Monster." Next thing I knew, I was daydreaming about Chen and Baekhyun...and Kai and Sehun the other Bias Wrecker.

It looks like Kou noticed I was going off somewhere else, so he tighten his hug on me until I snapped out of it. "H-Hey, Kou-nii, I can't breathe." He noticed me turning a bit pale so he let's go of me and walks over to the railing.  _Kou-nii?_

"I hated it. I hated the song." What?(A/N: For all the ARMYs out there, I do not hate BTS. This is just to fit the story.)

"K-Kou-nii, what are you talking about?" I walked over to him and was about to touch his arm, but he swatted my arm away.

"I hated that you remembered the concert, how you helped me for it, how the girls screamed my name so lovingly, all of it!" He slammed his fist onto the railing.

"Oi, Kou-nii! What's wrong with you? Don't you like being an idol?" He chuckled at my question.

"I like being an idol? Please, the only advantage of being one is using my face to get anything I want. Having to make those idiotic girls repeatedly fall in love me over and over is annoying as hell." I couldn't believe what he was saying. So I let my hand do the talking. Meaning: I slapped him.

"Y-You baka!! Why do you think I help you all those times you 'forgot?' Honestly, I was a bit afraid of you when you sucked my blood that night, like I couldn't trust you anymore!! But I swept those feelings aside so I can help you!!" He looked rather surprised at my outburst. After a moment of silence, I turned away and walked towards the door. That is, before Kou grabbed my arm and hugged me from behind.

"Hey!!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't know that you felt that way. It's just that my senses are down when I'm around you."

"Haha, like that's going to work on me. Why don't you use it on your fangirls?

"No, I mean it. I should've paid attention. Somehow, my right eye didn't catch your true feelings. I'm sorry that I made you scared of me, but I don't want you to leave me." I faltered at his words. I wasn't sure if I could trust his words, but I can sense a hint of pain in his actions and words. And I don't like seeing anyone I care for sad. (Since we both had similar, brutal past, I can relate to him.) It looks like he's not going to be letting go of me anytime soon, so I turned around and hugged him back.

"I forgive you. I can't stay mad at Kou-nii forever. He's the only person I can relate to." When I said those words, he started to tremble and I felt him nuzzle his face into my shoulder. At first, I was surprised to feel wet tears fall onto my shoulder before stroking his hair, telling him to calm down.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, don't leave me alone." He stumbled over the words.

"Shut up with that bs. Like I'm gonna leave you. What if you forgot another concert?" He pulled away from the hug and pouted.

"That's mean Fu-chan!!" I laughed.

"There's the Kou-nii I know and love!!" I ruffled his hair. We both ended up laughing on the ground staring into the starry night sky. "Hey Kou-nii, next time you forget about your own concert, you're doing EXO Monster 'kay?" Surprisingly, Kou-nii shook his head.

"I'm not going to do that song next time. I have one already in mind." He turns on his side to face me. "And it's about you!!" He playfully tapped my nose.

"Really? Can you sing it for me? Pweeease..." I begged him using my puppy eyes, which worked like a charm.

"Fine." Kou takes a deep breath and started to sing.

**I want to be your oppa**

**Why don't you know my heart is for you?**

**Even if you ignore me**

**Even if you act cold, I can't push you out of my mind**

**I want to be your oppa**

**I will be your man, just watch**

**So that my heart can touch yours**

**I will run to you**

**~BTS (Boy in Luv)**


	21. ♌ Yuuma Mukami - Bored out of my Mind ♌

**♌ Yuuma Mukami - Bored out of my Mind ♌**

_I'm bored. I'm in the mood for flipping people off today. Yup, that seems about right._

I walked up to the roof while flipping off random people and shouting "F**k you!" along the way. I finally got there and it was empty outside.

And since it was—I think 3rd period—people were already in class, so no students walking around. "Agh, I'm getting bored again!!" I complained.

"Shut up will you!?" The rebellious one walked out of the shadows—as usual—munching on sugar cubes. Seriously, how does he have all those sugar cubes on him and not attract ants?

"Oh, it's just the munch." I went back to- well, whatever I was doing in the first place.

"Oi, who are you calling a munch?" I can see a tick mark form on his head like the ones in the anime.

 "Who else? You, munch." I teased him again. "Or should I call you Rebel?"

"Rebel seems much better than munch."

"Okay Rebel-munch." He knew he couldn't win. He clicked his tongue before asking me what I was doing here.

"I is bored. No one to flip off. See Rebel instead. I is still bored."

"Sorry for disappointing you, Ushi." He smirks as I puffed out my cheeks. My god, when is he going to stop calling me a cow? I started to walk over to the railing and lifted myself onto it and started to stand up, with my arms out to keep balance.

"I is just bored." I walked back and forth while pretending to almost fall off once in awhile. Yuuma was casually watching me and calling out when I "slipped", but I thought I saw something in Rebel's eyes.

To scare him, I started to jump with every step I took and did a backflip. I intentionally let my foot slip, so I would fall away from Yuuma. This time, he displayed shock and–fear? I acted scared as I fell down, but before I gotten farther from the railing, I felt a large hand seize my wrist and pulled me back up.

"You idiot!! What the hell were you thinking!? You could've been dead if I wasn't here!!" He scolded me, but I was barely listening.

Rebel's cold, brown eyes bore into mine, conveying a mixture of worry and relief. His hands tightly enclosed my arms as if he let go, I'd disappear. But, I didn't point those out in front of him, so I went back to Fuzen mode.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not like I'm gonna die or something."

"Are you crazy?! A human would die if they fell off from this height. You would've died at that height!!"

"So what? I didn't get scratched or bruised or anything. What's the big deal?" I regret everything I just said. Yuuma started to smirk at me and gave me a perverted grin.

"Oh really? Maybe I should check your body just in case." I don't know how he did it, but he popped open my shirt and there showed my chest and black-and-white skull bra. (Yui made me button up my shirt this time, still don't get why I need to do that.)

"O-Oi!! What the hell do you think you're doing?" My face got flushed as I tried to button the shirt back up. Damn these difficult buttons and the Munch!!

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

The next thing I knew, I was pinned against the wall with my shirt still unbuttoned and flapping freely.

"You're right. Nothing cut or bruised. But your blood smells so sweet, it's very tempting." He brushed his fangs against my chest. His grip wasn't as hard as the previous, so I had some room to push him away.

"Get away from me, you perverted hothead!! My chest is off limits!! Go find one of your fangirls to suck on 'cause I'm not giving away my blood to any vampire that easily anymore!!!" Yuuma was taken aback from my outburst and clicked his tongue.

"Whatever. I wasn't that thirsty anyways." He turned and walked away from me. Maybe I was a bit too harsh on the remarks.

"Hey Rebel, I—." He disappeared before my eyes. Where the hell did he go?! Damn it!! And it's limited space too! I tried to look around the limited rooftop and tried to button up my shirt at the same time.

You'd think that my girl like me—all smart and talented (still have no idea how)—would at the least know how to button up her shirt. Nope. Not this girl.

"Aghh, it's too hard!! I quit!!" I took off the shirt much like a certain ice mage, leaving me with only my skull bra on. Suddenly, I saw something shine in the corner of my eye.

_What was that?_ I walked over to the shadows. It was here. Now that I think about, I've never gone to this part of the rooftop. In the far corner, was a small greenhouse filled with fruits and vegetables. Me being me went in without thinking. How did l just notice this right now?

"Who takes care of all these?" I muttered out loud.

"Oi! What are you doing here?" Rebel appears behind me and I jumped at least 2 feet into the air.

"Oh my gods, you scared me!" my heart was still pounding loudly in my chest. "And I've never noticed there was a greenhouse here. You take care of these here?" I nodded over to the abundance of crops behind me.

"Yeah. Why'd you ask?" He pushed past me and started to tend to the nearest plant.

"No reason. Just surprised that a bad boy like you would be skilled at this." I looked over his shoulder as he worked.

"So are you gonna stand there or help me?" Either way, he pulled me down to his level and taught me some things to do when caring for plants.

"Should I even ask why you're in your bra?" He asked me after a couple of minutes.  _Shit!!_  I covered my chest with my arms and turned away from him.

"Ican'tbuttonupmyshirt." I mumbled.

"What? You were speaking too fast."

"I-I can't button up my shirt. It's too hard." I mumbled even softer, but not soft enough. I hear Rebel click his tongue and laughed a bit. I felt embarrassed and my cheeks flushed.

"D-Don't laugh at me. I-I can't help it." One of my weaknesses: being laughed at for being weak, useless, or because I can't do something most people can do. I buried my head in my arms to hide my face when I suddenly felt something something draped over my shoulders. I looked over to find Yuuma giving me his blazer/jacket.

"You're gonna get a cold if you wear just that, Ushi." He pulled me up and pulled me into a hug. "I could see you shivering when you came in." I didn't notice I was shivering at first, but it did warmer.

"So the Rebel munch does have a soft side after all," I smirked as his face flushed.

"Sh-Shut up. No one wants to see you in your underwear." I pouted and looked up at his face.

"But you're the one who unbuttoned my shirt, you perverted hothead." I got him there. He kept silent. I thought he was thinking of something to say back to me, until I felt his body lean against me, making me having to support him. _Damn it! I forgot he sleeps when he's bored! Am I really that boring? Where does this habit come from? Rilakkuma?!_

 

"O-Oi!! Yuuma! I'm not going to be your bed!! Get off!" I tried pushing him off, but he stayed stubbornly.

"Urusai. I'm sleepy." We eventually fell down on a—I don't even know how it got there—couch next to the strawberry bushes. With me as his body pillow. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, with me facing his chest. 

_Damn, déjà vu really loves me._   _I give up. If I am going to be a body pillow for the next few hours, I might as well get some shut eye._  I snuggled up to his chest and fell asleep to the beating of his heart.

"So warm..."


	22. ♏️ Azusa Mukami - Surprise Attack ♏️

**♏️ Azusa Mukami - Surprise Attack ♏️**

_Finally, I'm free!!_ I finally got out of Music. Honestly, I'm getting sick of going there. The teacher is always treating me like I'm a prodigy, and giving too many pieces to work on.  _I better get going before anyone finds me._

"Fu-chan!!" Great. I get stopped by Yui. "Fu-chan, where are you going?" I turn around to face her.

"Umm, detention?" I lied.

"Really, again Fu-chan? When are you going to stop going there? Sooner or later, the headmaster will suspend you." Good thing she bought it.

"Err, yeah. So, gotta go." I waved her goodbye and ran off around the corner. I was running down the stairs and was almost at the bottom when I heard a fight going on the floor I just came down from. (Surprisingly, I have really good hearing.)

"Oi!! Get up you freak!! It's not fun when you're just lying there laughing!!" I heard a slow laugh after another punch. 

"It feels...nice."  _No way_. I went back up to see 2 guys beating up a certain faint-hearted Do-M Mukami on the floor and bleeding. I was tempted to go up to them and beat them up for hurting him, but I knew that wouldn't solve anything. I took a deep breath before walking out to them.

"Boys, get the hell away from him." I said in a sweet, but intimidating voice. One of them looked at my direction and I saw the fear in his eyes. Looks like I have power over the boys too. He left his friend behind who was still beating up the poor–well, not really–vampire on the floor. "Do I have to repeat myself?" I was a the verge of unleashing hell. The guy finally stopped and slowly turned to my way.

"Look girl, he's my prey so fu—." His eyes met my gold glare and he petrified.

"What were you saying?" I said with a smile, then dropped it. I grabbed his shirt so his face was at my level. "Did you hear me? I said, get the hell away from him. Got it?" I sent him a death glare and he nodded his head violently. Good. I let him go and sat next to the beaten-up vamp.

"Azu-chan? Why do you keep on getting yourself into messes like these?" I placed a hand on his head and reached over the other side to grab his maroon beret.

"I like...the pain. It feels...nice." He slowly got up and I could see blood run down from his forehead and a cut on the bottom lip. I walked with him back down and made him sit down so I could tend to the wounds.

"Honestly, Azu-chan. There are some people who don't want you to be hurt. Your brothers, Yui, me." I wrapped the bandage around his head and gently dabbed the cut with a damp cloth. "There, done." I sat next to him and we stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Did Ruki give you the knives I sent you?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I never...seen those kinds...before. They're very...sharp." I looked at him with a "You didn't test them out of yourself, did you?" look. It looks like he understood my look since he shook this head. "Don't worry. I didn't use it...on myself." That reassured me.  _I better get going or else I'll miss them._

"Hey Azu-chan, come with me. I wanna show you something."

♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ∞ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪

"Where are we...going?" Azusa asked me. We were in the forest behind the school with me holding his hand so he would walk faster.

"We're almost there. Just wait a little longer, okay?" I glanced back at him with a smile and walked on. We finally stopped at a clearing with the moon shining brightly through the trees.

"Wait here." I left him behind the bushes while I walked out of the shadows and whistled a little something. Once I finished my tune, two wolf pups: one black, the other gray, no bigger than pugs came running out at me. The gray wolf jumped on me and I landed on my back.

"Hey! Good to see you too." I laughed and motioned Azusa to come over. At first, he was reluctant, so I dragged him out and handed him the black one, since it was the most friendly.

"Where...did you...find them...Ōkami-chan?" Azusa asked me as he started to warm up to the wolf pup.

"I stumbled upon them a week ago. They were abandoned pups and almost dying of hunger. I guess I became their mother-figure. They wouldn't come out unless I whistle that tune."

We continued playing with them for a few more minutes, when their body went stiff and started to hide behind me.

"H-Hey, what's wrong?" Azusa put out a hand as if he was protecting me.

"There's another one; a big one...over there." Huh? I didn't understand what he meant until I heard a rustle coming from the bushes in front of us. A large wolf the size of a dire wolf lunged at us. I instinctively protected the wolf pups with my back facing it, bracing for impact, but nothing came.  _What happened?_

I heard bones snapping, and flesh tearing. I lifted my head up and peeked at the scene behind me, and I couldn't believe it. The wolf was on the ground heavily bleeding, but only unconscious. Hovering over the bloody wolf was Azu-chan heavily breathing, clothes torn, bleeding from different places. He looks back to me and the bandage I wrapped around his head falls down.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I slowly nodded my head, still in shock. "Yokatta." He smiled before collapsing.

"Azu-chan!!"

♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ∞ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪

Right after Azusa collapsed, I told the pups to stay hidden (don't ask me how, they just listen) while I carried Azusa back to the school. The school was closed by the time I got there, so there wasn't any way for me to treat him. Luckily, Ruki was out by the gate. He was shocked when he saw me hobbling over to him with a bloody, unconscious Azusa on my back. Eventually, Ruki let me go with him back to the Mukami's house after I was being stubborn and wanted to go with him. Azusa had a deep cut in his shoulder and a deep bite mark on the side of his stomach. I stayed by his side until he woke up.

"Ōkami-chan?" I felt a hand on my head as I slowly woke up. 

"Azu-chan!!" I gave him hug. "I'm so sorry you got hurt!!" I completely forgot about his wounds until he winced and yelped out. "Sorry, sorry." I let go of him.

"How long...was I out?" He asked me.

"Hmm, I don't know. An hour or two?"

"And you...stayed with me?"

"Of course I did! I was responsible for this!!" I really did feel bad. I don't like seeing anyone in pain if they didn't deserve it. I didn't want people to take the pain that should be for me. (Not that I'm a masochist, I just don't want to be the one responsible for their pain.)

"I shouldn't have brought you with me. If I hadn't , you would never get hurt."

"But...you would've gotten...hurt. Besides...the pain felt ni–"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! I should have gotten hurt instead of you! That wolf should've attacked me! Don't you dare say that you liked the pain because it tells you you're alive! There are people who are happy that that you're alive! Just acknowledge that, will you?!" 

I completely let loose and broke down. I felt a hand on my head and heard him say, "I'm sorry. I...just wanted to...protect you. Please...stop crying." I slowly looked up with tears still flowing down my eyes. He moves his cold hand over to my cheek and caresses it. He had a warm, closed-lipped smile, but also a pained look in his eyes. "If you...got hurt, they...would feel like they lost...their mother again." I got confused at first, until I remembered the wolves. I don't want to leave them either. 

"Hey Azu-chan, if you weren't there, and I got hurt instead, how would you feel when you find out?" I asked him. He took a moment to think about my question before motioning for me to sit next to him on the bed. The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. I was too surprised to move to think. When we parted, he answered my question.

"If..you got hurt, I would feel...really sad because I...don't want the one..I love to be hurt.

_A-Azu...chan?_


	23. Party? Never Again.

**Party? Never Again**

 

        "Hey!! A little help here!!!" The Mukami barged into the Sakamaki household. All of the Sakamaki brothers came over and couldn't believe their eyes.

        "Whyyyyy Kou-kun~? *hic* I was having fuuuuun~!!!"

        "Nee, Rebel-kun~, why don't we have some fun on our own~?" There were two flushed blondes on the backs of irritated Kou and Yuuma, completely wasted.

        "What the hell happened to them?!"

**_ Few Hours Earlier ..... _ **

**Fuzen**

        I'm thinking of not going to school today. Or tomorrow. Or ever again. Why? The number of girls getting at me is almost zero, but the number of guys? Sky high. Can't go anywhere alone or meet up with one of the vamp brothers without my own flock of guys following me like baby ducks. Good thing they don't know about the rooftop...yet.

       "Hey, Yui!" I ran over to her after coming out from the Music room. "Help me!" I grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the girls' restroom.

        "Fu-chan! What are you dragging me around fo-!!" I covered her mouth and pressed my ear against the door.

        "Where did the miss go?" "Takashi-san!" "Fuzen-chan!" "I think she went that way!" I hear the guys calling out my name, asking where I went before I heard their footsteps receding. I finally sighed in relief and let go of my hand from Yui's mouth.

        "Sorry. Fanboys."

        "Oh, that make sense. You're very pretty Fu-chan, even with your scar." She points to the tattoo on my face.

        "It's a curse to be this beautiful." I flipped my dyed hair over my shoulder and Yui laughs.

        "Anyway Fu-chan, what were you doing in the Music Room? Music doesn't start for 2 hours."

        "Umm... I was learning to play the violin. Rilakkuma's teaching me."

        "Really? Shuu-san is usually....lazy a-and unmotivated." Yui said in surprise.

        "I don't know anymore. Let's just get out of here." I grabbed her wrist again and peeked out of the door to make sure they weren't just pretending to walk away.  _Coast's clear. Thank god._  I normally walked out of the restroom, still gripping on Yui's wrist. "They're gone." I sighed out in relief.

        "Were you talking about me, sweetheart?"  _Oh shit. Not him._  I turned around and I was right. There was that blonde jock towering over me. He has an attitude of a playboy but is actually infatuated with me.

        "Alec, hey. I was just about to go, so..." I was about to go, but he cornered me, making me let go of Yui's wrist.

        "Why are avoiding me hon? Why don't you let me treat you tonight? Party at my house 'kay?"

        A party? Maybe... I pretended to think about it. "I don't know," I said slowly. "Can Yui come with me?" I nodded over to Yui, who was surprisingly still standing in the same spot. He glances over at her then looks back at me.

        "Sure, why not? She could probably mingle with the people there." Yui was about to protest, but I started to talk again.

        "Drinks?"

        "You name it, it'll be there." _Yosh! Party time!!_

        "Alright, see you there." He smiles and gives me a kiss on the cheeks. I didn't react.

        "Cool babe. See you at 10." He lets go of me and heads off. Once he's gone, Yui tightly grasps my wrists with a worried look on her face.

        "Are you crazy Fu-chan?! I'm not going to fit in there, and they're are expecting for us go home with them!!" And when she meant by  _they,_ she meant the six sadistic Purebloods.

        "Hey, relax. I got it all covered."

        "Really? How?"

        "I got detention and you got dragged into it. The reason was enough for a 3-hour detention, but not enough for a suspension. Party starts in an hour, so let's go shopping." I quickly explained my rushed plan, then grabbed her wrists and ran.

        "What-? H-Hey! Fu-chan! Not so fast!!"

♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ∞ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪

        The plan's foolproof. They actually thought Yui and I had detention. I told them we had detention because we cut class. Just a white lie. During last hour, I dragged her to the mall to "shop". Well, mainly me. They trusted that I would go straight back after I served time since Yui will with me. I got off easily, but Yui got a bit of a "blood threat" from Hentai-kun, Mother, and Ōmono. (Laito, Reiji, and Ayato) Once they left, I raced to the back of the school with Yui running behind me.

        "I really think this isn't a good idea." She says.

        "Stop being naive. Live a little." Just as I thought, Alec was waiting for us with his Wamborghini. (Yes. A Wamborghini)

        "I thought you were just joking about going." He said once we got in the car.

        "I don't kid when it comes to parties. Now drive like it's the night of your life!!"

        "Yes, ma'am!!"

 

        "Hey, are you sure that girl is okay?" Alec asked me once we were there. He points to where I last left her. I look over to see her looking uncomfortable surrounded by guys. _Oh, my god._

        "Hand them over," I stretched out my hand and he knew what I was talking about. He handed two bottles to me, which I did not bother to not check what they were, and rushed over to her and made a barrier between her and the guys.

        "Get away bishes!! She my bae!!" They backed away once I led her to a couch in the far corner of the room. "Here. You'll feel better." I handed the unlabeled bottle and she took it from my hand.

        "Thanks." She didn't bother to think about it and drank it. I did the same.

        This was the night we found out we had low alcohol tolerance.

 

**Hey, guys. just telling you that the rest of the chapter will be in 3rd person, so..... yeah. On with the story!!**

♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ∞ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪

        "Why am I even here again?"

        "Because Ruki-kun and Azusa wouldn't go with me. You're the only one left." Kou and Yuuma were at the door of Alec's house. The blonde idol was invited to the party by some girl and Yuuma was dragged along.

        "It'll be fun. Trust me." Kou said to him reassuringly as he knocked on the door.

        "It's already too loud," Yuuma mumbled, the bass of the speakers already audible through the front door. The door opened and they both walked in, but the first thing they heard was,

        "Aaahh~. Guys, you'll get your turn soon enough~." Both Mukamis froze at the voice.

        "No way..." They said in unison. They immediately went over to where to they heard the voice and their eyes widen in shock. In front of them was a flushed Yui with two guys at her side. She was making out with one, and the other was giving her hickeys on her neck.

        "M Neko-chan/Mesubuta?!" Yui noticed the two and smiled at the two.

        "Kou-kun~? Yuuma-kun~? What are you doing here~?" She slurred her words.

        "What are we doing here?! What about you?!" Kou shouted.

        "Ehh....Fu-chan brought me here...I'm happy she did~!!"

        "Huh? Ushi's here? Where is she?" Yuuma asked/shouted over the crowd and speakers.

        "I don't know~. She went off with the guy....Alec, I think? Anyways~...she was kissing....I think she said that she was....going to take it to the next level. Good luck Fu-chan~!!" She squealed before going back to what was doing. Both guys knew what she meant by next level.

        "You're taking her while I go get Ushi," Yuuma said before going off to find Fuzen. _So she's this kind of drunk?_ He thought. He found her scent and ran into the room she was in. He found her on top of a guy with her upper half naked. The guy under her was shirtless and his jeans were unzipped. Yuuma was flushed and furious at the same time.

        "We're going now." He looked away as he threw her top at her and grabbed her wrist. He was secretly relieved that nothing serious happened yet.

        "Oi. Take your hands off my girl." The guy sat up, but Yuuma knocked him out.

        "I said, we're going." Yuuma put on her top for her and carried her on his back. Kou was already out with Yui on his back.

        "Let's get out of here."

 

** Back to the present **

        "They were partying while we thought they were in detention?!" Subaru exploded.

        "It's a good thing we pulled them out or else they would've lost their virginity. Fu-chan was acting like this pervert here." Kou said and nodded over to Laito.

        "I didn't teach her anything," Laito said.

        "Chichinashi went off and let other guys touch her? Looks like she needs to be punished."

        "They are acting irresponsible tonight."

        "Nee Teddy, do you think they should be punished?"

        "Urusai." Everyone stopped talking when the sleeping blonde talked. "I'm trying to listen to them." Everyone fell silent as they started to eavesdrop on the two girls on the balcony above them.

        "Nee, nee Fu-chan~. What do you think about the guys?"

        "What I think? Where to start? They're all special to me." The guys were very surprised to hear this.

        "Rilakkuma might be lazy, but he's nice enough to help me learn to play the violin. Lazy, unmotivated, bored, I still care for him anyways." The sleeping blonde smiled at her comment.

        "Reiji might have given me poisoning at first, but he does care for me. Did I ever tell you he told me I looked like an angel? He gave me a potion that made me sprout white angel wings from my back." The said vampire cursed under his breath and turned away from the group. 

        "Why did she have to bring that up?" He muttered.

        "Ōmono might be arrogant at times, but at least I know he cares. This is a secret between us, but he likes you." Ayato blushed as Laito and Kanato teased him. 

        "Kyonyū, I'm gonna get you for this."

        "K-chan, I love his child-like personality. I don't really mind his tantrums and his eccentric personality. That's what makes him the sweet-loving vampire I know!" Kanato buried his face into Teddy, trying to hide his blush.

"Hentai-kun, I love how he's so cheerful and likes to joke around. He might be a pervert, but it's not his fault. I don't blame him. Besides, he can't get me." Laito smiled, thinking how she was the only girl who didn't blame him being a pervert.

        "Subaru, I love the tsundere side to him. I don't care if I get hurt, as long as he doesn't hurt himself." Subaru being the tsundere he is blushed and hid his face, muttering something under his breath.

        "Ruki is also caring. He cares for his brothers and doesn't like to see me cry - if I'm faking it or not. He thinks I'm a cinnamon roll."

        "Guilty," Ruki muttered and smiled to himself.

        "Kou-nii, don't tell him this, but I know he purposely forgets his concerts so he could spend time with me. He might be manipulative, but that won't work on me!" 

        "No, it won't." Kou laughed.

        "Rebel-kun, he does worry for me. I nearly died falling off the rooftop, but he saved me. He yelled at me for being stupid. Heh, who knew someone rough like him could be gentle?"

 _Sh-Shut up._ The rebellious munch thought.

        "And Azu-chan. He protected me when a wolf attacked me. I didn't want him to, but he did anyways. He has a weird, but a visible sense of right and wrong, but that's what I like about him." The timid vampire slowly smiled at her compliment.

        "Long story short, I love them all. They showed me more consideration than what the bastards at the church did." They all smiled.

        "Nee Yui~. I brought some margaritas back, another round!!"

        "Yay~~!!!"

        "NO!!!!"


	24. ♥ Let's Not Fall in Love ♥

♥Let's Not Fall in Love **♥**

**Fuzen** **  
**

 

_**Let's not fall in love, we don't know each other very well yet** _

_**Actually, I'm a little scared,** _

_**I'm sorry** _

 

_I'm so stupid. How could I say those words?_

        Apparently, I'm a perverted, honest drunk that remembers every—and I mean  _every_ —detail that happened that night. I mean, those words are true, but I don't want them to be.  **Damn it, I've really gone soft since I got here.**  I was lying down wide awake, staring at the ceiling with all these thoughts spinning in my head.

        " _Do you want to go outside?_ " The lady in my head asked. (I'm _totally_ not insane.)  _Maybe..._

        The voice in my head has been coming up recently and more frequently. It's weird, but there's no one else I could tell this to. Might as well make people think I'm delusional. I quietly walked out to the balcony. "I need to get away for a while. Please?"

        " _Only this time_." 

        "Thanks." I decided to teleport to the lake near my wolf pups. They came to me and snuggled up to me as I looked up to the starry night sky and fidget with the locket.

_I'm afraid._

 

_**Let's not make promises, you never know when tomorrow comes** _

_**But I really mean it when I say** _

_**I like you** _

 

** Flashback **

        Crack!  _The whip cracks against my back as the tears came flowing down my cheeks. I begged them to stop. I was only 10 years old at the time; only a few years since I started living in the stone room. They let me go early, thinking I was going to pass out. They scolded me and kicked me back into my cage. Each night I cried myself to sleep, hoping something, someone will save me. But no one can hear my plead. Until, someone did._

_"Hey," Ten-year-old me sat up and looked around scared in the dark._

_"Wh-Who's there?"_

_"I'm over here." I looked to the cracks of the stone bricks. Two of the blocks was removed, revealing a young boy that looked around the same age as me._

_"I'm Kazuki. Don't be scared."_ It's him. The person I was pleading for.

_At first, we talked with the stone wall separating us before I was brave enough to make a hidden burrow escape to the outside. I was 12. He gave me a locket to remember him by. That was when I made my choice. I was going to run away with him. Away from Hell. Why? I loved him._

_But....I regretted it._

 

_They found out._

 

_They killed him._

 

_It was my fault._

 

_I shouldn't have let him in._

 

_This can't happen again._

 

_I won't fall in love again_

 

_**Don't try to have me** _

_**Let's just stay like this** _

_**You're making it more painful, why?** _

 

_I won't fall in love again. Good one, Fuzen. Tell yourself to never do that again, only to break that vow. Great. The wall that surrounded your heart disappeared once they show compassion towards you. When he showed compassion towards you. When he wanted you to be his. But, it was painful. Why?_

 

_**Don't smile at me** _

_**If I get attached to you, I'll get sad** _

_**I'm afraid that pretty smile will turn into tears** _

 

_I loved how he smiled at me, his precious smile that lights me up inside. But at the same time, I hated it. His smile that gives me hope and light that I don't deserve. His embrace that gives me the warmth that I should had never felt ever again. I'm afraid. If I leave, I'll never see that smile ever again. I can only imagine the sadness in him, and in me._

 

_**Don't expect too much from me** _

_**I don't wanna lose you either** _

_**Before things get too deep, before you get hurt** _

_**Don't trust me** _

 

        For the first time in years, I cried real tears.  _I'm tired of this. People expect too much from me._ "I can't believe I'm crying over this," I said as I wiped my tears.  _I don't want to lose them. Him._

        "Maybe I should cut my ties before anything else happens. No one will get hurt." I look down to the sleeping wolves at were on my lap and thought of the happy times since I got here. I started to laugh. "Man, I'm pathetic. I can't even trust myself."

        " _The awakening is almost upon us. Look up_." I looked up and saw a full moon, in the midst of a lunar eclipse. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pang in my chest.

        "Wh-What's happening?" She didn't answer back. Instead, a familiar figure pulled me up. He had green hair and red eyes.  _It can't be..._

        "Do you really wish to stop falling in love?"

        "M-More than anything." I immediately answered. My vision started to go dark as he smiled and said,

        "It's time for the awakening."

 

**Bonus:**

**Yui**

        " _Admit it. You're jealous of her_."

        "No, I'm not." Ever since Fu-chan came, there had been this voice in my head.

        " _Say it._ "

        "I don't hate her!"

        " _You do hate her. She took away all of the attention you had. Everyone loves her. Even Ayato_." I shook my head in disbelief. 

        "N-No. That's not true. He's been nicer to me—."

        " _Ever since that girl made him apologize to you. have it ever occurred to you he has been nicer to you because he's doing it for her?_ "

        "I-I....I,"

        " _There, there sweetie. Just say it. You hate her. You hate her existence. You want to kill her._ "  _No, I love her. I don not want to kill her. She's my sister. She is my....my..... **enemy.**_

**_I hate....her._ **

**_I will kill her._ **

      " _That's a good girl. The awakening is among us._ "


	25. The Awakening

**The thoughts in between paragraphs are in Fuzen's POV, but 3rd POV for this chapter. Enjoy!!**

**_What happened?_ **   
**_Why am I back in this void?_ **   
**_I don't care anymore._ **   
**_I just wanna forget._ **

        After Fuzen passed out, Richter left her to go back to the mansion to meet up with Yui. By this time, Yui was already brainwashed by the voice in her head.

        Richter led her to a hidden passage to an underground room. In front of them was a tattered, bloody, purple dress with a white rose clipped on the shoulder strap. Yui reached out to the white rose and all was silent for a moment. She lets go of the rose and looks back at Richter with a seductive smile on her face. Except, it's not Yui. Her now green eyes stared into Richter's crimson ones.

        "It's been a while, Richter." Richter smiles and bows down on one knee. (Think Sebas-chan 'Yes, my lord')

        "You have returned, my dear Cordelia."

♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ∞ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪

        At the same moment, all the Sakamaki and Mukami felt a change in the air. It was colder and deadlier. They all had one thought in mind.

        " _The awakening...._ "  
  


        Richter and Yui—now Cordelia in a long, dark blue evening gown with heels and a red rose in her hair—were reminiscing about the past (before she possessed Yui's body) on the second-floor balcony before Reiji interrupted them. Cordelia tried to seduce him to kill his brothers, but he rejected her. All of the brothers and Mukami gathered on the floor below. Cordelia was enraged with them and ordered Richter to kill them all. But....

        "What a foolish woman." Everyone looks towards the new voice, and couldn't believe their eyes. Except for Richter. He smiled.

        There stood Fuzen in a red and black gown and her hair in a bun with two long strands of her hair framing her face. The tattoo on her face remained, but her gold eyes were now electrifying blue. "He doesn't love you." She teleports next to Richter.

        "Richter! What is the meaning of this?!" Cordelia was taken aback by her appearance. Richter clicked his tongue and smirked at her. He circled his arm Fuzen's waist and pulled her closer to him.

        "If you had forgotten Cordelia, this is Beatrix, my  _true_ love. And I agree: you are a foolish woman." Beatrix stood closer to Richter all refined and proper.

        "You are merely a pawn in his plan for him to become king. Once he is done with you, he will discard you like the undesirable being you are."

        "What about you?! You're a pawn yourself as well!!" Cordelia lashed out. Beatrix furrowed her brows.

        "Yes, I'm another pawn in this game but, I am the  ** _queen_**." Before anyone could figure out what happened, Beatrix appeared behind Cordelia with her back facing her and Cordelia on the floor with blood seeping out of her stomach.

        "Yui!!" Ayato shouted, his eyes filled with malice and hate for the undead vampire of a stepmother standing above him. He about to lash out at her until he saw the look he gave him that screamed 'Don't interfere, or you're next.'

        "Richter taught me valuable things over the past 12 years. Vengeance was one of them." She lifts a silver knife tainted with blood for everyone to see. "And since tonight will be your death day, I will grant you your dying wish. I will kill them all."

**_Blood?_ **   
**_What's happening out there?_ **   
**_Let me out...._ **   
**_LET ME OUT!!!!_ **

          Richter laid his hand on Beatrix's shoulder. "You're already trying out your new body?" Beatrix had a small, but noticeable, murderous glint in her eyes.

          "Of course. Although, this mark on her face is not very pretty. What a troublesome child." The tattoo on her face started to slowly self-heal, but one vampire decided to interfere.

        "DON'T YOU DARE TO ANYTHING TO HER!!!" He attacked her. Wrong move. Beatrix knew this would happen, so she stepped aside and threw him back down to the ground, leaving a crater in the ground. Beatrix appeared standing above him with the knife pointed at his heart.

        "Are you fond of her? It's unfortunate that she is not coming back." The male beneath her struggled to break free, but she only pressed the knife deeper to the point of blood flow. As much as the rest wanted to help (or not. Who knows?), they knew better not to interfere, or else.

        "Do not think about escaping. You will be my first kill in 12 years. It's sad really. The girl was infatuated with you." The vampire struggling under her stopped moving as he heard the last sentence. "Oh? Didn't you know? Well, love comes in many forms. Consider this goodbye."

**_YAMETE!!!!!_ **

        The knife stopped mere inches away from his chest and was redirected......at her stomach. Everyone, including Beatrix, was surprised.

        "You f-foolish child. You're going to get yourself kill as well."

**_I don't care!!_ **   
**_Don't hurt any of them!!_ **

        At the same moment, all the windows broke, revealing wolves - white wolves. They each chose a Sakamaki and Mukami to attack, including Beatrix.

**_Just get out of my head!!_ **

        The wolves attacked one by one. Everyone was occupied with each wolf. Except Richter. (Imagine it. Useless b*stard.)

**_I don't care what happens to me! Just leave them alone!!_ **

        Beatrix slumped to the ground, the fabrics of her dress were torn and a claw mark went across her left eye. Somehow, her skin wouldn't heal. The wolves stop attacking everyone else and surrounded Beatrix. But, when she looked up, her eyes were no longer blue, but shimmering gold with tears.

**_What...happened?_ **

        The wolves that were once snarling and baring their teeth at her now had a soft expression on their faces. Fuzen was back in control. She looked around the room. She couldn't believe it. The windows were shattered, Yui was lying unconscious and bleeding (Richter nowhere to be found. Again, useless b*stard), and all of them, Sakamaki and Mukami, wounded one way or another.

**_It happened again..._ **

        Then, her eyes fell on him. His hand was clutched above his heart, his breath ragged. Bleeding, his shirt was stained crimson. Her eyes were filled with horror and fear. He noticed and tried calling out to her.

        "Fu-zen,"

**_No... This is all my fault. I-I...shouldn't be here._ **

        The wolves that were still surrounding her growled, warning everyone to stay away as the largest of the group walked over to her. It stared at her with its bright, crimson eyes.

**_Why...do they look so familiar?_ **

        It turned its back on her as if it wanted her to get on. She was hesitant at first until she remembered what just happened.

**_It'd be better if I stayed away._ **

        Fuzen grabbed onto the wolf with one hand, and the other on her bleeding stomach. She looks back to the Sakamaki and Mukami who had a 'please, don't go' look on their faces. She gave them a sad smile and whispers before disappearing.

        "I'm sorry."

 

 

**Bonus**

  
        Two supernaturals stood on top of a hill, far away from the Sakamaki mansion, admiring the red full moon. Suddenly, the one with the scarf furrowed his brows as he felt a new energy come into his range.

        "Hmm? What is it, nii-san?" The one with an eye patch asked the one with a scarf around his neck, hiding his face.

        "There's another one."

        "Huh?" To answer his question, a white wolf appeared beside the two. They both look back to see a group of white wolves surrounding an injured girl with gold eyes.

        "Help..me..." Both guys stayed silent in shock as the girl collapsed and the wolves disappeared.

        "Nii-san, you don't think,"

        "There's no question. It's her."


	26. You've Gotta be Kidding Me...

_Agh, what happened?_ I woke up in a small room with a pretty view of the moon and the forest. I tried to sit up until I felt a sharp aim in my abdomen.

         _Ack!! I forgot about this_... My hand slowly reaches up to my left eye.  _And this too_... My hand clenched into a fist as I felt hot tears forcing their way out of my eye.

         _What the hell? I did it again. I shouldn't be alive in the first place._

        " _You shouldn't say nonsense like that._ " Her again.

        "Stop talking to me. I thought you were gone."

        " _Of course, I'm still here. I'm going to slowly corrupt you and take over your body once again. Maybe I'll kill your loved one as well. As long as you have my heart, you will never hear the end of me_."

        "SHUT UP!!!" I exploded after her taunting and cold blue flames shot up from everywhere, igniting my entire body.  _What the—?! Get it off me!_

        The flames slowly died out, but my heartbeat increased. Then, two guys ran into the room. One of them had an eyepatch, the other with a scarf covering half his face.  _I...know them..._

        "Oi! What happened here?" The one with the eyepatch gestured to the singed blanket and bed frame. I was still shaking in fear/shock in the far corner of the room with the same blanket around me.

        "Sh-Shin, Carla," I said shakily as my head turned to the surprised two. "What's wrong with me?"

♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ∞ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪

        After a few persuasions, I finally got out from my corner and out to the main room with the blanket still wrapped around me. I sit on the couch still shaking from what happened earlier with Shin and Carla in front of me.

        "C-Can someone explain to me what's happening to me?" I said quietly. The two looked at each other before Shin asks me a question.

        "How about you tell us how you know our names." I faltered because I didn't know.

        "I-I don't know. All the memory I have is of the past 12 years. I don't remember anything before those years." Shin and Carla cocked an eyebrow before Shin smirked at me.

        "Really? Then you shouldn't remembered this." He turns into a wolf with dark blonde fur and an eyepatch over his left eye.  _Oh my god_...

** Flashback **

_"Do it again! Again!" Four-year-old me urged for a younger (looks around 5 or 6 years old) Shin who was laughing with me. Carla was resting under a tree close by._

_"Fine. But this is the last time." He steps back and turns into a wolf with dark blonde fur and an eyepatch over his left eye. I gleefully got on his back and he ran around the tree with me on his back laughing. He eventually got tired and walked over to the tree where Carla was. I got off and sat next to Carla while Shin went off somewhere to put his clothes back on after reverting back to his vampire form._

_"Someday, you're going to be able to transform like me and summon your own wolf familiars." Shin said after changing back and sat next to me on my right._

_"Hontou, Aipatchi (Eyepatch)?! Can I?!" My eyes sparkle with excitement._

_"Oi! Don't call me that! It's Shin, Tsukinami Shin!!" The younger Shin puffed out his cheeks and pouted. I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder._

_"Go-men-ne! Shin-chan!" I playfully tapped his nose as he blushed._

_"Shin, you're not acting like yourself."_

_"Nii-san! Don't surprise me like that!" Carla stretched as he slowly woke up from his short nap on my left._

_"Sorry," Carla takes my hand and brings it up to his lips. "Once you're old enough, we'll come back to you."_

_Shin takes my other hand and says, "Because you're one of us." Both supernatural declared on both sides._

_"A Founder."_

** Flashback Ends **

        I slowly put a hand on Wolf-Shin's head and smiled.

        "Aipatchi," He perked up and reverted back to his vampire form fully clothed and smiles back...before a tick mark formed on my head and I lunged at him. "WHAT THE HELL, WOLF BOY?!?! YOU LEFT ME FOR 12 YEARS WITHOUT EVEN ONE EXPLANATION!!!" I put him in a headlock.

        "O-Oi!! Glad to see you too, Yuki!!" My grip loosen.

        "Wh-What did you call me?" I let go of him and he sat up and rubbed his neck.

        "I called you Yuki. Isn't that your name?"  _My...name... Great. I'm tearing up again_. "O-Oi!! What did I do?!"

        "Gomen ne. It's just been a while since someone called me that. I nearly forgot about it."

        "Eh? How can you can you forget your own name?"  _This boi_... I sat back on the couch and fidget with the singed blanket.

        "Let's start a year after you left me. When I killed my parents."

  ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ∞ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪  

        "You what?!" I nodded my head as Shin slammed his hands on the table in shock.

        "Yup. 12 years of physical torture under the name of Fuzen Takashi."

        "What the hell is wrong with those people?! I'm going kill them!" Shin's face expressed hatred and his hand balled into a fist.

        I stood up and walked over to a window and looked up to the moon. "So, anyone going to answer my original question? What the hell's wrong with me?"

        "Nothing's wrong with you," Carla spoke up. "Your powers as a Founder awakened."  _Wow, there's a lot of 'awakenings' lately._

        "Forgive me if I'm being dumb, but, I'm not human?" I asked confused.

        "You never were in the first place."

        "You've gotta be kidding me, first the voice and now this?" I muttered under my breath, which the both heard.

        "What voice?" I tensed up.  _Shoot_.

        "Err, nothing. Anyways, I need a favor from the both of you."

        "What is it?" I look back at them with a smirk on my face.

        "Make me into an all-powerful Founder. My revenge is long overdue."


	27. 2 Months Later...

        Right after Fuzen left with the wolves, Richter (surprisingly reappeared after the chaos. What a b*stard.) decided to use the confusion as a chance to take Cordelia's heart. (Which is surprising since Yui hasn't died of blood loss of that amount.) Luckily, Ayato was fast enough to react to Richter's surprise and stabbed him with a sword that was conveniently lying there. Richter disappeared, leaving a dying Yui in Ayato's arms. It took a while, but Reiji had a potion to erase Cordelia's existence in Yui's body. Yui woke up with no memory of what happened that night, but did the potion work?

        ...It didn't.

** 2 Months Later..... **   
****

**Fuzen**

         _Ack!! That was way too close!! I nearly dodged the wolf attack. Wow, he's really not holding back._  "You're _so_ sweet, Aipatchi. Letting a girl like me lose to a hot shot like you." I said sarcastically. He replied with a smirk.

        "Thanks for noticing. My wins are your defeats." He sends one of his wolf familiars at me. I counter by sending mine.

        "Don't you have any other tricks up your sleeves? Those poor wolves!" I threw 2 fireballs at him: a fiery red and a cold blue.

        "Of course, I do. It just you can't get past not even you of them." He dodges the fireballs easily and sends another wolf. While I was busy, he teleports behind me and swept me off my feet, catching me in a dip. "I win again." The wolves disappear and he drops me.

        "Wow. Real nice Aipatchi. What win is this? 20?" I said while rubbing my head.

        "You're not even close to my level, Yuki." He towers above me and stretches out his hand. "On the bright side, you're learning much faster than I thought." I pouted before reaching for his hand and pulled myself up.

        "You underestimated me?"

        "Well, you're not too bad for someone who thought she was born human."

        "Meanie!!" I tackled him and stuck him in an arm lock. "You may better than me at magic, but my self-defense skills will always bring you down!!!"

        "Ack!! I give!! I give!!" I'm surprised that he's just admitting defeat instead of teleporting out of the pin.

        "Yuki-san," I tighten my grip on Aipatchi has he started to shout out in more defeat.

        "Yuki!!"

        I stopped tightening my grip as I heard that cold voice shout my given name. I slowly looked up to see a certain vampire with white hair with dark purple-brown fringes at the tip, and his sharp, snake-like gold eyes pierced straight through my iridescence gold eyes. "Yuki, I would like to talk to you for a moment." He looks down at Shin, who was pinned under me, then back to me. "And let go of Shin as well?" I took a moment process it and let go of Aipatchi to follow Carla. Once we were out of earshot of Aipatchi, he started talking.

        "How are you doing with Shin?" I'm surprised. Carla's usually lazy, calm, and sadistically violent. He can appear cold, mysterious, very hard to read, likes to play mind games on his victims, you get the idea. So him asking me that question shocked me.

        "Umm," I stared down at the ground as walked. "He's treating me well, I guess. He's a good teacher despite his arrogance." I turned to Carla and smiled. "But I like moonlight walks with you better than training." He kept a stoic expression on his face.  _Hmph. He doesn't take compliments like the others._

        "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

        "Your origin." I stopped in my tracks. Carla noticed and stopped as well.

        "My what?"

        "Your origin. Your identity, true self, whatever you'd like to call it. It turns out my assumption was wrong: you are 100% human. But it seems that your ability to heal is much faster than a normal human being, but not powerful enough for erasing scars."

        I knew what he meant by that. My wounds from that night's attack healed rapidly in less than 3 days, much to my surprise. But the scars will forever stay as a reminder. A horizontal scar across my abdomen, and a diagonal scar going down to the left, ending at my ear, over my left eye, making sure that the eye will never open ever again. For the first few days, I used bandages to cover it, until Aipatchi gave me one of his eye-patches. So now it looks like we're twinning.

        "So if I am human, but I have these powers of a supernatural, what am I?"

        " _A vessel_."  _Shut up crazy lady_. Carla didn't seem to notice the conversation I'm having with the crazy lady in my head, which is a good thing.

        "So far, your origin is not confirmed. You have the ability to drink blood without regurgitating—unlike any human—but you don't have fangs or any other "marks" of the supernatural. But, you also have the skill of creating magic—your fireballs—and summoning white wolf familiars. You are one complicated creature, Yuki."

        "Why, thank you. I will take that as a compliment." I did a little bow and he laughed for the first time (in probably forever).  _Oh my god, he has feelings._ We started walking again in silence for a few moments before I started to slow down so Carla was in front of me by a meter.

        "Hey, I appreciate that you and Aipatchi are helping me and all, but please don't overexert yourself."

        "Why would you think that?" I paused and looked down, feeling guilty.

        "I know about your condition." He stopped walking. I did as well.

        "What are you talking about?"

        "You know what I'm talking about. Endzeit." Endzeit is a virus that targets only the original first race in the Demon World. It literally translate to 'End Time'. This virus wiped out the entire First Blood race. All but two: Shin and Carla.

         "Endzeit was a virus that killed my people. If I did have caught the virus, then I wouldn't be standing here right now."  _Geez, what is with vampires and their lack of ability to admit to the truth?_

        "I'm not that naïve, dumb girl from 12 years ago. I know things. You and Shin were able to escape the Demon World. You caught the virus."

        "Shut up."

        "Why did you and Shin decide to show up now? Why didn't you tell me and Shin? Why are you trying to deal with this by your-"

        "I said shut up!!" He exploded and tightly gripped my arms and growled. "What would you know about it?" I was a bit surprised that he snapped at me. But I regained my composure and spoke to him with a calm voice.

        "I have my sources. You try hold in it, but you cough uncontrollably if you overexerted yourself. I know that you're slowly dying and the powers you display are not at your full potential. That I can tell. The only thing that I don't understand is why you're hiding this from me." I tried wriggled my way out of his grip, and failed. "I understand how you feel. I rather fix something myself than having someone help me. But this one's an exception. I'm gonna cure the virus." It was silent for a minute, before Carla loosens his grip on me and sighs.

        "Like I said, you are one complicated creature. There is no cure for this virus."

        "Correction: There is no  **known** cure for this virus. You and Aipatchi are my only family that survived my bad luck. No way I'm leaving you to die. Just try me."

 

                                                                                  


	28. Little Did You Know

Ever since Fuzen left with the wolves that night, everyone seemed to act a little.....different. It'll much easier to explain from their point of view.

**Little did you know,**   
**How I'm breaking while you fall asleep**   
**Little did you know,**   
**I'm still haunted by the memory**

**Shuu**

I lied down on the bench on the rooftop listening to Brahms.

 

_"This is much easier than the piano." She was holding my violin in playing position with the bow down at her side. I laughed._

_"It might be if you actually play it. Come on, play something with what I taught you." She puffs out her cheeks—which I thought was a bit childish—and played a familiar song._   
  
  


 

_When she finished, she didn't say anything, just smiled. And I was breathless._

 

I had a hard time trying to sleep, it was like something was missing. And I knew what that  _something_ was.

_Damn it. Why did I have to meet you? You...you...thief._

 

**Little did you know**   
**I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece**   
**Little did you know I**   
**Need a little more time**

 

**Reiji**

_How did I not notice it in the first place? All of my work and she was right in front of me all this time?_

 

_"What this?"_

_"Oi!' I took the bottle from her hands. 'This is a potion I've been working on for a very long time."_

_"It doesn't make me sprout wings, does it?"_

_"Like I would make something like that ever again. This is a potion that will resurrect my dead mother. Although, it's not complete yet."_

_"Eh," She stares at the liquid in fascination, before looking at me with one eyebrow raised. "Lemme guess. You didn't like her, and she died the way you didn't want her to, so you want to kill her again to fulfill your wish."_

_"More or less." She actually pretty smart for an isolated girl._

_"I might go crazy with my imagination, but what if she's_ **_not_ ** _dead?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Eto," She leans against my table and crosses her arms. 'It's hard to put in words, but maybe her soul is in another person's body. Like a, a soul transfer, or something like that."_

_"So you're saying someone is her vessel? What a ridiculous idea."_

 

I thought about the last words I told her.  _What a ridiculous idea? Not so ridiculous now. But...I don't think I can kill her now, knowing I could lose her too._

 

**Underneath it all, I'm held captive by the hole inside**   
**I've been holding back**   
**For the fear that you might change your mind**

 

**Laito**

"I hate you! You pervert!" Some girl came up to me and slapped me right across the face. The reason, I don't know.

 

' _Slut-chan~!' I ran over to her and gave her a hug from behind. 'I missed you.'_

_She didn't seem affected by my gesture since she sighed and didn't bother to look at me. 'And I didn't. Now, can you please let go of me?'_

_'Eh? Nande?' I pouted. 'You're being very mean to me.' I nuzzle my nose into the crook of her neck. 'You smell really nice tonight.'_ _To tease her, I grazed my lips down from her neck to her bare shoulder. There, I bared my fangs and bit into it. She tensed up, closed the book, grabbed my wrist - making me take my fangs out of her - and dragged me to an empty classroom._

_'Oi! That was out of line! If you wanted my attention, you didn't have to bite me!'_

_'But I couldn't help it. You were too tempting.' I made her back into a wall. I placed my hand on her thigh, under the skirt, and my face just a few inches above hers. 'Can I, have you tonight?' I leaned in, but then she covered my mouth with her hand and smirked._

_'You wish. No one's gonna be seducing me. Especially you, Hentai-kun.' She pushes me back and sits on a nearby desk. 'See, your perverted side is not doing you good. Girls would use you as rebound or the hate will start piling up.' She takes my fedora and flips it onto her head._

_'I like the other side of you better. The one that's not a pervert, but is a nice guy with feelings other than lust.'_

 

I started to laugh before they became tears. "She was the only one that understood."

_Damn it, damn it!! Why can't I let her go?_

 

**I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight**   
**Little did you know I**   
**Need a little more time**

 

**Kanato**

"Nee Teddy, it seems so quiet tonight.' I was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling, tightly holding onto Teddy.

 

_'K-chan!' She popped through the door. 'I got more sweets for you.' She waves a Paris Baguette bag and says, ' C'mon. Let's go down to the main room.' I reluctantly got up (because of the sweets~) and teleported down while she ran down the stairs out of breath._

_'What did you get?' I asked._ _She sets the bag down and takes all kinds of sweets. From cheesecake to my favorite - raspberry pudding_ =(^ _w_ ^)=.

_'Huh? What's all this?' I turn around to see Ayato hovering above me._

_'They're for me and K-chan. Meaning: it's not for you.'_

_'Eh? Don't be selfish. If you're not gonna give me any, might as well take this as collateral.' Next thing I knew, Teddy wasn't in my arms and was with Ayato instead._

_'Oi! Give Teddy back!' I shouted, but he didn't listen. I was about to cry, but then she stood up._

_'Ōmono! Give back the bear!' She lunged at him and got Teddy back. 'Holy shitte! Go to your girlfriend for takoyaki!' That made him go red, which I have never seen him do before._

_'O-Oi! She's not my girlfriend! Besides, I'm not in the mood for sweets right now. Hysteric can have the bear back. How can you stand to be around him anyway? He's a hysteric.' She hits the back of his head, and he finally leaves._

_'Sorry about that, K-chan. Maybe we should've eaten in your room.' She gives Teddy to me and I quickly snatched him back._

_'It's fine,' But I was bothered by one thing. 'Do you like being around me?'_

_'Huh? Why that all of sudden?' She looks up from her pudding. 'Don't tell me what Ōmono said got to you. You can forget about it!'_

_'Huh?'_

_'No one's born the way they are now, they learn by influence. You probably had something bad happen to you, but I don't care if it made you hysteric or not. I actually think it's unique and cute. When you're happy, I can't help but smile. Here, ahh,' She feeds me a piece of her pudding and wipes away the cream from my mouth with her thumb. 'Don't worry. Even if everyone thinks you're crazy, I'll think otherwise and never leave you alone.'_

 

"Teddy, she said she wouldn't leave me alone...she lied to me...SHE LIED TO ME! I-I WILL KILL HER! SHE'LL...SHE...will regret...it." I started to cry. "Nande, nande? Come back. I-I wasn't done with you..."

 

**I'll wait, I'll wait**   
**I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait**   
**I promise you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait**   
**The love you see right here to stay so lay your head on me**

 

**Ayato**

_Where did Chichinashi go now?_ Even since Kyonyū left, Chichinashi has been distant from everyone.

 

_'Ōmono!' I froze up - surprisingly - after hearing that voice. Shit. I feel an arm around my shoulder and see her next to me. 'How's your relationship with Yui? Any progress?'_

_'What relationship are you talking about? There's no relationship between me and Pancake. She's just prey.' I received a flick on the forehead afterward._

_'Oi! What was that for?!'_

_'What's with guys and their inability to be straightforward and admit their feelings?! I give it to you straight: YOU - LIKE - YUI!!'_

_'NO - I - DON'T!!'_

_'Really? If you don't, why are you so possessive of her? Why are you always around her more than the others? Why do you worry about her well-being if you don't like her? What about-'_

_'Alright! Alright already! Why am I even telling you this?'_

_'See? That's not so hard! And you're telling me this because I'm your best girl friend and you're my best guy friend, right?'_

 

I couldn't help but remember and smile.  _Kyonyū...you better come back or else._

 

**Little did you know**   
**I know you're hurt while I'm sound asleep**   
**Little did you know**   
**All my mistakes are slowly drowning me**

 

**Subaru**

"Tch, what a pain."  I was on a bench in the garden just staring into nothing when a white rose appeared next to me. I subconsciously picked it up. I scoffed. "Yeah. A pain."

 

_'Subaru!' I feel a weight being added on my back. 'What are you doing out here?' I completely forgot I was in the rose garden._

_'Nothing. Get off of me!' She did and turned to face her._

_'Aww, the little tsundere is blushing!'_

_'Eh?!' I hid my face when I noticed it heating up. 'Sh-Shut up.' She tried to stifle her laugh._

_'Whatever. Hey, can I get some of the roses?' She nods over to the white roses behind me._

_'S-Sure. I guess.' I didn't what she wanted with them or why she asked me. She thanked me and cut off 6 of them. She heads off to the bench and started to fiddle with them. I followed her and sat down next to her, wondering what she's up to._

_A few minutes, she shouts out, 'Done!' In her hands was a flower crown made out of the white roses. 'Here.' She takes the crown and puts it on my head._

_'O-Oi!' I wanted to take it off, but she had hearts already forming in her eyes._

_'Aww, this is adorable!' She squealed and took a picture. She shows me the picture of me all red wearing the crown. Just looking at it made me even more red. She smiled and looked up._

_'You know, white roses are a symbol of purity and innocence. Just like you.' I was surprised to hear her say that. 'So promise me you won't.'_

 

I tighten my grip on the rose until the thorns dug into my skin and blood ran. When I opened my palm, the rose was crinkled and falling apart.

_Damn  it...Damn it!_

**Little did you know**   
**I'm trying to make it better piece by piece**   
**Little did you know**   
**I, love you 'till the sun dies**


	29. Butterfly

_There was something special about you_   
_The first time we met_   
_You were never mine, to begin with_   
_So, why_   
_Why can't I let you go?_

 

**_You're just like a Butterfly_ **   
**_From afar, I steal glances; if we touch hands, will I lose you?_ **   
**_You shine in this pitch darkness that is the butterfly effect_ **   
**_Your light touches, I forget the reality at once_ **

 

**_Ruki_ **

_That selfish girl._ That was all I could think of to say about her.

_"Ruki!" I turned around—which I immediately regret—to see her jumping on me, making me fall and land on my back with her on top of me._

_"Well, that failed." She got off and helped me up. I was surprised how calm instead of being flustered._

_"That was obvious. What were you trying to do?"_

_"What do you think? I was gonna jump you, but you turned around." She looks down and mumbles, "And I need help."_

_"Eh?" I rest my arm on her head. "What does the cinnamon roll need now?"_

_"Hey!" She swats my arm off her head. "Just help me." I chuckled to myself before letting her lead me to an empty classroom with one desk all scattered with papers. After a few minutes of explaining, she finally finished._

_"Thank you so much! Honestly, this is a pain." She rubs her temple rest her head on the table._

_"No worries. I'm just confused how you can be smart one day, then dumb the next."_

_"Hey, can you not? I'm thanking you."_   
_She said with her head still down on the table._

_"Yeah, yeah," I waved her off, but then she lifts off her head and had a serious look in her eyes._

_"I'm serious. I really am. Believe it or not, I respect you in many ways. How smart you are, how much you care about your brothers, hell, even I admire your brutality against others. So please, don't treat me like livestock."_

**** _Livestock shouldn't talk back to their master like that, but when was there a time I treated you like one?_

 

**_It's like the wind that gently strokes me_ **   
**_It's like the dust that gently drifts along_ **   
**_You're there but for some reason, I can't reach you, stop_ **   
**_You, who's like a dream is a butterfly high to me_ **

 

**_Kou_ **

_Shit, messed up again._ I was trying out the dance that she showed me.

_"Kou-nii! That was amazing!" She was waiting for me backstage holding out a towel as I exit the stage._

_"Thanks. You think so?" I took the towel from her. This was one of my idol concerts my agency forced me to do._

_"Ya. Especially since you remembered this one. No need to remind you this time."_

_"Hey! That's mean to say," I pouted, but she only laughed._

_"Fine, I'm sorry, but on another note, did you finish your song?'"_

_"That one? I nearly forgot. Yeah, it's finished." Her face beamed with excitement._

_"Yay! So, can we go to the studio then? I wanna work on it right away!" We got to the studio minute no one was looking at us. I handed her my phone with the new song recorded. We sat in complete silent while she listened to the song. Once it finished playing, she takes out her speaker and sets it next to the mirror._

_"Yosh! Got an idea." I play it again, only this time I was looking at her dancing to it. I was speechless._

_"You thought of that just listening to it once?! Why can't you be my choreographer?" She laughed and ruffled my hair. I pouted._

_"You already know the answer, Kou-nii." She answered sadly, which made something in my chest hurt. "People spread false rumors and gossip. Besides, you can always give me your new song, and I'll help you choreograph it." She takes my hand and locks her pinky with mine. "Pinky promise!"_

_Oi, you said you were gonna help me._ I sat down with my head buried in my knees _. D-Don't you dare break your promise...._

 

**_Will you stay by my side_ **   
**_Will you promise me_ **   
**_If I let go of your hand, you'll fly away and break_ **   
**_I'm scared, scared, scared of that_ **

**_Will you stop time_ **   
**_If this moment passes_ **   
**_As though it hadn't happened_ **   
**_I'm scared, scared, scared I'll lose you_ **

 

**_Yuuma_ **

        Tch, why do I feel so restless? I'm not sleepy at all.

_"Hentai-kun #2! Ya in here?!' I hear her shout as she entered the greenhouse."_

_"Oi! Who are you calling 'Hentai-kun #2'?" I shout back when she finds me._

_"Because. You're a hotheaded pervert, but not the original. And," She pulls out a brown bag from behind her back. "I snuck some sweets from the kitchen. Seriously, they have terrible security around here." I knew exactly what it was in the bag the moment the scent lingered in the air._

_"Wow! You're more dangerous than I am. Thanks." I snatch the bag away from her and popped a few of the sugary treats into my mouth._

_"Hey, share it!" She lunged for the bag, but I saw it coming._

_"Too slow, Ushi." A few tries later, she was completely out of breath._

_"Oh? Can't keep up anymore? Too bad." I take a big piece out of the bag and held it between my teeth, smirking at her._

_"I'm tired of this." She said as she walked towards me. I never saw it coming. She tugged on my arm, making me go forward, and she leaned in. She stole the treat from me_  
 _....._  
 _...._  
 _..._  
..  
.  
 _with her mouth._

_"Oh? Is this one also easy to embarrass? So you do have feelings." She smirks at me while munching on the sweet that was stolen with the bag back in her hands._

_"O-Oi! What was that?" I felt my face heat up._

_"Simple." She sends me a playful wink. "I stole back what was mine."_

God, get out of my head!!!

 

**_The small pieces guttered down darkly_ **   
**_From my heart, a barren noise_ **   
**_I don't know if this is reality or a dream_ **   
**_My Kafka on the seaside_ **   
**_Don't go to those woods over there_ **   
**_My heart is still shattering on you_ **   
**_(I just wanted to vaporize like this)_ **   
**_My love that is forever_ **   
**_It's all free for you_ **

 

**_Azusa_ **

        "Nee, Justin," I asked the scar on my arm. "When do you...think she will come...back?"

_"Azu-chan, are you really okay?" She asked me as we walked out of the gates._

_"I'm fine... It doesn't hurt...as much now." I told her not to worry, but it seems that she is. I wonder if she forgot about the kiss._

_"If you say so," We walked further out into the woods. I noticed we were going a bit further in than normal._

_"Nee, Ookami-chan...did you relocate...the wolves?" She shook her head in response._

_"No, I didn't. Actually, we're not gonna visit them tonight. We're seeing someone else."_

_She tells me to stay where I am and runs up 2 meters further. A piercing, sharp whistle shot through the air from her lips. A few minutes later, a white wolf limped out in front of her; the same one that attacked her that night._

_"So, Azu-chan, you should remember him a couple nights ago 'cause he does." She was at the wolf's side and I could hear a low growl coming from it. I nodded slowly._

_"After I left the mansion, I ran straight back to the woods. Luckily, he wasn't dead yet, so I cleaned him up and currently nursing him back to health. That's why I'm not at school as much as before." She turns to wolf next._

_"And you, Azu-chan was only trying to protect me. He underestimated his power. Got it?" She pouts at the wolf, but it turned away from her before deciding to walk over to me and nuzzle at my hand. I was surprised at first, but then I placed a hand on its head._

_"See, that wasn't difficult." She walked over to us. "You know, this wolf here was really stubborn at the beginning. He would hear your name once and immediately freeze up and give me a 'do not even' look."_

_"Ookami-chan...could be the goddess...of all wolves." She blushes and I smile._

"I miss you...so much."

 

**_Butterfly, like a Butterfly_ **   
**_Just like a Butterfly, bu-Butterfly_ **   
**_Butterfly, like a Butterfly_ **   
**_Just like a Butterfly, bu-Butterfly_ **


	30. Origin

**So, now that we know those sadistic vampires have feelings,**

**(Eh?! Nani?!?)**

**Yes, feelings**

**Back to th** **e Tsukinami and Fuzen!!!**

 

**Fuzen**

_What am I?_

        That question has been racking my brain ever since my walk with Carla.

       "One wolf, two wolf, three wolf, four," I pointed at four different spots in front of me and a wolf would pop each time. I can only summon wolves for the time being, but I'm a Founder. I should be stronger than this.

        My wolves noticed my being down and worried, so they came over to comfort me. _Well, wolves aren't bad either. But..._

        I shut my eye, tight, concentrating on summoning a different familiar. Snake, eagle, bat, anything else besides a wolf. I slowly opened my eye, only to find my familiars gone, and nothing replacing them.  _Damn it! What kind of a Founder am I if I can't summon other familiars?!_

        "Oi, Yuki!! Stop being a lazy ass and get up!" Ah, great. Aipatchi's back.

        "Shut up, Wolf boy! Can't you see I'm being frustrated right now?!" I yelled at him. He ignored me and lifted me up by the arm. "Hey!"

        "Be frustrated later. Nii-san needs to talk to you." Me being me (and lazy), did not comply.

        "Can't he talk to me later?"

        "No. He said it was something important." I shook off his grasp and lied back down.

        "Unless you carry me there, I'm. I'm not moving from this damn spot." I said bluntly. In the end, Aipatchi had to turn into a wolf and carry me on his back. I clung onto the fur and nuzzled my cheek into the fur. "Warm..."

 

        "Shin, you took a while to get here." Shin finally got back to the mansion out of breath.

        "Sh-She's heavy." Shin collapsed in exhaustion while I jumped off and plopped down on a nearby couch.

        "I'm not that heavy. Just lazy to get here and you did have other options for getting us here. Like teleporting the both of us."

        "Tch, you're such a pain in the a—."

       "Alright, enough. Both of you." Carla interrupted our little argument. He sits on the couch across from me, while Shin leaned on a nearby pillar.

        "So, what did you call me for?"

        Carla paused for a moment before saying, "I might've figured out your origin."   

 ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ∞ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪   

        "You figured it out?" I asked, my interest piqued. "So, what did you find out?" Shin spoke up.

        "We believed your origin lied in your blood. So I might've..maybe..raidedyourchurchwithafewcasualties."  _A few casualties, sure._

        "And?" I asked him to go on with an annoyed tone, and little sparks flickering randomly from my body. "Go on,"

        "Eto, surprisingly, they still kept traces of you, but, your blood base, there's nothing."

        "Nothing? What do you mean 'nothing'?"

        "Exactly what I meant. Your blood, it's physically there, as a red liquid, but its contents, on the other hand, it's like no other. It can't be identified."

        "And that means?"

        Carla concludes, "You're a mixed blood. A human with the blood of a vampire, werewolf, snake, and eagle."

        Before I could process everything that they told me, my vision went red and hazy, and the Tsukinami disappeared, replaced with an empty throne room.

_Huh? What—Where am I? Did I accidentally teleport subconsciously again? No, I couldn't have. I've never been here before._

        "Have you, Fuzen? Have you really forgotten about me?" I turned my head to where I heard the voice; to the once empty throne. There sat a boy who looked around my age, maybe a year or two older, with short, black ash hair with copper eyes. Realization hits me.

         _No way...._

"Konbanwa, Zen-chan. I'm Kino Sakamaki, prince of vampires. Pleased to meet you."


	31. Living In Hell

**Fuzen**

        "Ki-no?"

        "Yes, but you might have remembered me as Kazuki."

        "You're ... You're alive?"

        "Of course. Humans can't kill  _that_ me easily." He stood up from the gold trimmed throne and took my hand, pulling me up.

        "How? Y-You were killed right in front of my eyes. If you escaped, somehow, why didn't you take me with you, like you promised?" I had all these unanswered questions jumbled up in my head, dying to be answered.

        "Because," The soft look in his eyes turned into a cold glare. "I grew tired of you."

        "Eh?" I thought my heart stopped for a moment.

        "Oh? Still naïve?" He had that sadistic smile that I've seen too many times. "Look, you still kept that stupid ring with you after all these years. Well, that's your punishment." He closed the ring around his hand. I thought he was going to yank it off its chain, but then he released it.

        "So all those memories I had of Kazuki were fake?"

        "Good! You're catching up! For a moment there, I thought you were stupid. But yes," His copper rose eyes, turned even colder than ice. "You were fooled."

        My legs felt like they were giving up on me.  _Another lie, another betrayal._  My mind had all these things I wanted to say, but my mouth wouldn't move and say anything except one word.

        "Why?"

        "Why? Because I knew. I knew you had immense power, all asleep in there." He puts his finger on top of my heart. "All you needed was a push, but I got caught before it could all unravel. I needed that power."

        "So in other words, you used me." I can't believe it.  _Stupid..stupid..._

        "Yes, I did. And I will continue to until my wish is fulfilled."

        "What makes you think I'd help you after telling me all this?" I shot back. He grinned.

        "I know you will. Because I know about your precious  _nii-san_  and his little sickness. And," He materialized a vial of crystal blue liquid. "I just so happen to have a cure in hand."  _Carla. He could be saved._ I reach out for the vial, but it disappears before I could take ahold of it.

        "Did you think I would give something like this without anything in return?"  _Ugh, stop this game already._

        "Fine. What do you want?" He had that look in his eye like I danced right into his palm.

       "This why I love you." He hugs me out of nowhere. "Stay with me. Be my hostage."

♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ∞ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪

That was unexpected. When Kino decided I would stay with him in the Demon World, I did not expect for him to teach me how to actually release all the power built up inside me and honing my skills. It has been almost two months since I decided (or was forced) to stay in Hell. I can change forms like Aipatchi and unlock my own special power. Now that I think about it, I sound more bad-ass and villainous now. hah! Who's the cinnamon roll now, Ruki!?!

        "Kino!" I jumped him as usual, and he caught me in midair and throw me down - as usual.

        "What is it now Zen?" He asked me nonchalantly.

        "*ouch,ow, agh,* When am I going home? It's been 2 months already." I have complained about this for the time I've been a hostage here. Each time, the answer was 'Just a bit longer. ' But this time, it was different.

        "You can go tonight."  _Wait, what?_

        "Eh? Did I hear that right? I can go, tonight?"

        "Yes, you heard it correctly." He said it like it was the obvious thing in the world. "But, I have a job for you." He pulls out the vial. "And if you do a good job, I'll consider officially releasing you and helping your brother."

        A job. Another job. Another assassination. I hate it, but I get this weird sense of happiness when I see them writhe in agony and horror plastered on their face before I plunge my weapon-of-choice straight through their vital point. So like I said, I hate killing people.

        "What's the job now?" I asked exasperatedly while toying with my flames.

        "You're going to especially love this one." Great. Another sadistic grin. He reminds me of the Cheshire Cat, not as creepy as Mother, though, but close enough.

        "Spill it already. I haven't got all day!"

          "Aren't you eager. Your new victim, or should I say victims, live in your world; back home." I thought I heard it incorrectly.  _He can't be talking about that place, right?_

        "You're going to go visit my brothers and those Half-Bloods." My heart completely dropped.  _No way..._

        "I'll give you 3 hours—4 at most—for you complete it. Off you go." He waved his hand.

        "Wait—!" I find myself back in the main room of the Tsukinami mansion. This was one mission I was hesitant to do.

 


	32. Back

[ **私が最初からあなたを押しのけたならば、** **あなたのために落ちる代わりに、** **これのどれも起こらなかったでしょう。** ]

[ _ **If I pushed you away from the start, instead falling for you, none of this would've happened.**_ ]

**Fuzen**

        "Oi, Yuki! Where the hell did you go for the past 2 nights?" Shin walks in a minute after I came back from the Demon World. _2...nights?_

        "Wait, I was only gone for 2 nights?" I asked, still dazed by my order from Kino.

        "Yes, you were. Shin was worried sick when you disappeared like that." Carla appeared.

        "No, I wasn't! It just seemed too quiet around the mansion." Those two continued arguing, but I tuned it out.

_'You're going to visit my brothers and those ex-human vampires.' How am I suppose to do that if we're not on visiting terms? Even worse, I can't do the job—can I?_

        "Oi Yuki!" I snapped back to reality. "What the hell are you wearing? Did you go on a shopping spree or something?" I got confused at first, until I looked down at my body. At the outfit (that doubled as armor-use) I worn for the past 2 months: A mini black dress that stopped at my thighs and a silver accent wrapped around the waist, black combat boots with sharp, metal spikes on the sides and heel, a dark midnight blue—almost black—cape, and a black and silver ivy-thorn crown resting on top of my naturally curled blonde hair.

        "Umm, kinda?" I didn't know where to start.

        "Kinda? What does that mean?" Shin kept on pressing until I gave in and told them both what happened, and where I was for the past few "nights".

♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ∞ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪

        "So, hold up. You were brought to the Demon World by Karlheinz's illegitimate son?"

        "Yes."

        "And you stayed there for 2 months training. And he knew about you since you were 5 or 6." Shin recapped.

        "Pretty much."

        "Well, it makes perfect sense why you were gone. The Demon World and this world are not in sync by a wide margin." Carla concluded after hearing my story.

        "Yeah, but training wasn't the only thing I did." I should stop here before someone gets curious.

        "Really? What was the other thing then?" Great. I'm too late.

        "...jobs and missions." I lied. "But, I mainly battled high ranked monsters."

        "Eh?!" Shin slams his hands on the table. "You're joking, right?"

        I shook my head. "75 missions and counting."

        "What the—?!" Okay, Aipatchi looks like he's faking the shock. "What happened to our innocent Yuki?!"

        "Oi! Who are you calling 'innocent'?" Shin and I started arguing (again) and Carla had to break it up (again).

        "Back to the topic at hand, why are you back?" Carla asked after separating Shin and me.

        "Umm," I _can't tell them about the real mission, they'll go over the top. It's a good thing I learned mind blocking._    
        "I'm just visiting. I only have, like, 3 hours left before I'm pulled back—"

        "Wait, you're not coming back to stay?" Shin interrupted.  _Oops._

        "Err...not exactly, but he is considering letting me go, but like Carla said, time there and here are not the same. So probably a year there is like less a month here. But since I'm here now, let's start on my revenge." I stand up and copied the sadist's grin.

        "I've changed course. Let's go visit some half-assed vampiric brothers, shall we?"

** Meanwhile, at the Sakamaki mansion... **

        It wasn't as depressing as it was before, but the memories of  _her_ still lingered.

        "Eh? She's not back yet?" Kou dropped in the main room.

        "Oi! Can you and your brothers not come here like every night?" Ayato, who was lounging on the couch, shouted. Kanato, who was sitting on the couch on the opposite side of Ayato, tightly clutched onto Teddy, trying to keep in his hysteria. (He's still not over it.)

        "Huh? We're only here because we smell her scent." Yuuma appears on the other side leaning on a pillar, surprisingly, his sugar cubes were nowhere to be found.

        "Eh?" Laito sighs at the top of the stairs, running his fingers through his light auburn hair. "Even if she was here, her scent wouldn't be reaching your noses."

        "Oi, when did it turn into a group hangout around here?" Subaru jumps down to them from the second-floor balcony. "Oh, they're back."

         "Yes, we're back, Subaru-kun. But Yuuma is right. We came because of her scent."

         "That...and their dungeons...are very...nice." Azusa turns up out of the blue next the albino vampire, which sadly scared the Tsunbaru.

        "What is the meaning this?" Reiji asked as he scanned the room. "I see that they have intruded our home again."

        "Please excuse our intrusion." Ruki apologizes as he materialized from the shadows.

        "Eh? The nerd's here too?! Well, that's a first." Ayato exclaimed in surprise.

        "Anyways," Ruki ignored Ayato's somewhat rude remark. "We weren't kidding about her."

        "And she's not here! Get that in your head already!" Ayato retorted.

        "Tch, you guys are so noisy." Somehow, no one had notice the eldest Sakamaki enter and sleeping on the couch.

        "When did you—"

        "Quiet." The blonde raised his hand and everyone went silent. A moment later, wolves howled and glass shattered. The wolves of maroon and white surrounded the Sakamaki and Mukami. Three figures—3  _Founders_  to be exact—appeared before them.

        "Well, this is going to be fun, right, Nii-san?"

        "Indeed it will. When do we strike, Yuki-san?"

         The girl in the middle of the two stayed silent and took a long look at the trapped vampires in front of her. Before any of them could recognize the girl in front of them, she answered with command.

" **Now**."

**Author's Note:**

> "Life can be a bitch. A pain in the ass if you ask me. Always having to put on that mask everyday, you'll forget about your true self. But when you find that certain thing--or certain someone--life doesn't seem all that bad."


End file.
